Before the Dawn of Friendship
by Spades
Summary: The hour before dawn is the darkest hour of all. The moment before real friendship is the hardest of all moments. Only the strong will press forward through the darkness and fear to find the precious reward of an everlasting friendship.
1. Default Chapter

Aragorn sighed as he splashed cold water on his face from the small stream. The sun warmed his back as he scrubbed the dirt from his face from his travels. He was in the far northeast corner of Gondor traveling alone. It had been several days since he had departed from Minas Tirith and he had taken his time moving between realms. He was making his way towards Rohan where a Ranger camp sat and he could catch up on news and the situations occurring and meet with his brothers.

Flinging the water from his hands, he stood and walked back to his small camp. A small pot hung over the fire which he stirred and sprinkled a few herbs in. Finding a clean tunic, he slipped it over his head and shoved the dirty one in his bag. Carefully taking the hot pot from the fire, he spooned some onto his tin plate and sat to quietly eat. He planned to ride through the rest of Gondor and ride into the Rohirrim realm and towards the camp. His brothers and he had arranged to meet at a Ranger camp in the southern part of Rohan but that was a few more days away. They had not seen each other in several years; about four from his estimates and he was eager to see family again. He would have to leave soon and start making his way towards their meeting place to meet on time.

Finishing his breakfast, he stood and started breaking down his camp. Calling over his horse, he packed everything onto the animal after putting on all the tack. Finishing that, he smothered the fire and scattered the ashes. It soon looked like no one had been there and he mounted his horse. Nudging the horse onward, he started traveling and quietly sang to himself to fill the silence.

Several hours later, he slowly approached a camp filled with about seven men that were setting up their tents. Two of the men approached him as he rode up.

"Well met, fellow travelers," he said and nodded to the men.

Despite being a human himself, Aragorn sometimes disliked associating with other humans. Other Rangers were the only exceptions.

"I am Dramin and this is Lomein. Who are you, stranger?"

"I am Strider from the North. Where are you traveling to?" Aragorn asked as he casually looked around the camp.

Several yards away, at the base of a young sapling, someone was bound to the tree on his knees. Aragorn could see blood dribbling down the figure's arm but the long hair obscured the figure's face.

"We travel to Darnath to put the elf on trial for murder."

"Elf! For murder?" Aragorn asked shocked and looked again to the bound figure.

"Aye, he killed six of our men a week ago. Took us forever to tie him down. Gave me a good black eye in the struggle," Lomein said and Aragorn slowly nodded.

He knew they were probably lying. Elves did not kill without a very good reason. There had to be something else that the men were not speaking of.

"Would you mind if I had a look at him?"

The men shook their head as Aragorn rode towards the bound elf. Stopping two yards away, he slipped off his horse and lightly hit the ground.

"Be careful! He's a fighter!" Dramin called as Aragorn rolled his eyes.

Walking to the figure, Aragorn took stock of the elf's injuries and ranked them in severity. There were scrapes and bruise, bleeding raw wrists, arrow wound to the left shoulder, sword wound to the right abdomen, broken ankle; the elf was an overall mess. Squatting in front of the elf, Aragorn hissed softly at the obviously infected sword wound.

"Are you coherent, Master Elf?" he asked softly and jerked back when the elf lunged at him.

Losing his balance, Aragorn fell back and heard the men laughing. Looking to the elf, Aragorn could see the shame that plagued the proud elf and the barely restrained pain hidden in those blue eyes. Moving to stand, Aragorn turned his back to the men and spoke quietly.

"I will return to free you," he whispered and dusted himself off.

The elf spat at his shoes before Aragorn walked away. Aragorn wanted to know what could have turned a normally peaceful being into that poor figure. He knew elves rarely interacted with humans and many held no love for the human race. This elf seemed to have suffered from his interaction with humans.

Bidding the others goodbye, Aragorn mounted his horse and rode on his way. Passing the bound elf, Aragorn glanced to the fair being and found the blue eyes boring into him. Holding the elf's gaze for several moments, Aragorn turned and rode on. Riding out of eye sight, he circled back and entered a small forest to hide his mount. The animal would patiently wait until Aragorn called for her when he would need her services. Pulling out his black, dirty cloak, he draped his regular coat over the saddle and put the cloak on. A deep hood concealed his facial features as he moved towards the other camp. He would wait till nightfall to make his move and free the elf. Silently climbing into a tree at the edge of the small forest, he found a comfortable position and waited. While he watched, the elf was beat three times and not offered any food or drink. He wondered from which elven realm the elf had come from and how he had been caught.

Casting a glance up to the sky, he figured he might have about six more hours till night fall. He hoped that the elf could hold on for a few more hours until Aragorn could free him and tend to the wounds. He may have to search for specific herbs in the wilds that he did not normally carry with him. Several white maggots would definitely help with the infected wound. Now he just had to get to the elf.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas breathed shallowly as he fought the battle to control the pain. There was a dull roar in his ears and his vision was constantly sliding in and out of focus. His body was racked with chills but he sweated so he knew something was wrong. His ankle throbbed mercilessly at his position on the ground as did the sword wound. The arrow wound had long become numb as well as the arm. Guess he was lucky in that the arm was numb and he couldn't feel the pain. To take his mind off the pain, he thought back to the single human that had passed through several hours earlier.

He wanted to believe that the human would stay true to his word but Legolas doubted it. Humans only knew about lying; they knew nothing about honor. Biting back a groan, he tried to shift his position and relieve the pressure of his weight off his knees. 'Valar, just kill me now,' he muttered as a chill slowly set in as the sun set. His muscles suddenly tensed when he heard a soft sound that he almost missed. Turning his head minutely, he saw a dark figure slip from the forest silently. His heart almost soared with hope that he may be freed. The figure's sword glinted in the fading fire light as he killed the first man he came to. When he reached the third man, his presence was noticed and the other men surged to their feet. Legolas watched as the stranger effortlessly battled five men at once and easily avoided their swords.

"Behind you!" Legolas yelled when a wounded human snuck up behind his would be rescuer.

The figure fell to one knee and swept out with his sword. He killed quickly and effectively, never becoming injured himself. Soon, the camp was empty except for the dark figure. Scanning the bodies to ensure that none could pose a last minute danger; he quickly extinguished the camp fire and sent the camp into darkness. Cleaning his sword of all the blood, he moved towards the bound elf and unsheathed a small dagger. Kneeling behind the tree, Aragorn cut through the rope binding the elf's hands. Once his support was gone, Legolas fell forward on his hands and whimpered softly at the new onslaught of pain.

"Let me help you," the stranger offered and Legolas shook his head.

"No, you have done enough," Legolas said and forced himself to stand.

"Your ankle can not support you. I am a healer; allow me to help you."

"No!" Legolas snapped and started to limp away.

Only making it five limps, an arm wrapped around his throat and started to strangle him. Clawing at the arm, blackness started to edge in around his vision. Just before slipping into unconsciousness he heard a sharp whistle before reality faded away.

Aragorn paused for a moment before lifting the elf into his arms and moving towards the forest. His horse appeared from the shadows and he carefully pushed the elf into the saddle before swinging up behind him. Nudging his horse forward, Aragorn rode through the forest and to the opposite side where there was a small stream. Slipping off his horse, Aragorn gently laid the elf atop his cloak after spreading out the material. Tucking a blanket around the elf, Aragorn built a fire and pulled everything off his horse. It would take him a few hours to tend to the elf's injuries and it would be best to not move the elf until everything was bandaged. Using his small dagger, he gently cut off the bloody leggings and tunic to cast them aside to leave the blanket covering the elf. Gently picking up the obviously broken ankle, his fingers probed the swollen flesh to feel for the break. Closing his eyes, he envisioned how the bone structure should be and mentally moved across the ankle. His fingers felt the break and he judged the severity. The bone was still aligned properly so it needed to be stabilized and allowed time to heal. After tightly wrapping the ankle, he gently set it atop the saddle to help reduce the swelling. Pulling the blanket down over the elf's legs, he moved up to the infected sword wound and wrinkled his nose. The wound was far worse than he first realized. Standing, he went to his small pile of healing utensils. Opening a large tin, he carefully picked out several small maggots and placed them in his hand. Washing off the little creatures, he placed them on the infected wound until his tin was empty. The maggots would eat the dead flesh and wipe out the infection to leave healthy flesh. Dumping out the rotting flesh in the tin and setting it aside, he moved up to the shoulder wound and carefully examined it. The wound was raw and inflamed but no infection. Cleaning it, he stitched the wound and applied a cream before bandaging it. Warming some water, he carefully washed the raw rope burns on the elf's wrists and gently massaged some soothing cream on the raw flesh. Checking the sword wound, he smiled tiredly to see that the maggots were doing their job.

Sitting back and rubbing his forehead, Aragorn fixed some tea and coaxed it into the unresponsive elf. The elf had a bad fever from the infection and it would most certainly affect his healing abilities. Glancing up to the night sky, he figured that there was about four more hours until the sun rose. Moving the elf closer to the fire for heat, Aragorn lay on the outside of him and gently rested his hand on the elf's chest. His other hand rested on his sword's handle to be ready for anything. He fell asleep listening to his horse munch on grass.

(I)(I)(I)

An hour after sunrise, Aragorn awoke and carefully stretched. His muscles were sore and stiff from the day before as he softly groaned. Rolling his shoulders slowly, he stood and popped his back. Wincing, he knelt by the elf and pulled aside the blanket to look at the sword wound. A hand grabbed at his and he jumped before looking up to the elf's face. The elf's blue eyes slowly opened and unsteadily wandered around the camp.

"How do you feel, Master Elf?" he asked softly and felt the elf's forehead.

There was still a faint fever but it was weak. He looked to the sword wound and started to remove the maggots to cast them aside.

"Wha-What are you doing?" the elf asked weakly as his head rolled to the side.

"Saving your life, Master Elf. Your fever is dropping and the wound is free of infection now, thankfully," Aragorn said and threw aside the last maggot.

"What?" he mumbled as Aragorn looked to the elf.

The elf obviously wasn't very coherent as he gently pulled back an eyelid. Everything looked okay as he sat back and allowed the elf to sleep again. Mixing a mild sedative, he coaxed it into the elf and gathered what he would need to stitch the wound closed. He had to press down the elf's hands as they reacted to the pain and tried to ward him off. Cutting the remaining thread, he looked to his artwork and nodded. Sprinkling some medicinal powder over the stitched wound, he bound it and stood. Grabbing his bow and arrows, he slipped into the forest to hunt for food.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas slowly blinked as consciousness returned to him slowly. Turning his head, he looked around the camp but did not see the human anywhere. The fire burned brightly so he must be around to keep the fire going. Attempting to sit up, he fell back with a muted cry and pressed his hands over the abdomen wound. Panting with pain, he clenched his eyes shut and pressed his head back against the folded clothe under his head.

"It would be best if you not move for a while or you may pull my stitches."

Legolas' head snapped around to see who spoke and looked to the human as he emerged from the forest. In his hand were three rabbits which he carefully laid by the fire. Setting his bow by his bedroll, Aragorn set a pot of water in the fire and started to skin the rabbits.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Strider. What realm do you hail from, Master Elf?"

"Nowhere you would know, human."

"If I had to choose, I would say either Lorien or Mirkwood. But Lorien elves are usually more polite so I would place my bet on Mirkwood. Am I close?" he asked and tossed the meat into the pot to cook.

Legolas said nothing and turned his head to look at the horse. He slowly looked over the beautiful animal and saw the distinctive elvish traits in the animal. The human probably stole the horse from an elf. But why did he help him now? Maybe to ransom him to his father for money or jewels?

"Did you steal the horse?" he asked and heard the human stop what he was doing.

He looked over to where the human kneeled and saw the gray eyes staring at him. The human's eyes bore into him and he resisted the urge to look away.

"No, I did not steal the horse. She was a gift for my birthday from my brothers."

"Oh, so your brothers stole her and then gave her to you. Not that different from you stealing her."

"Master Elf, if you were not injured then I certainly would injure you myself. You can insult me all you like but you do not insult my family, ever," Aragorn growled and turned back to the cooking pot.

His sharp knife cut into the rabbit's flesh with more force until all three rabbits were skinned and cooking. Selecting a few herbs, he tossed them into the pot and slowly stirred the contents. He needed to redirect the anger that was currently aimed at the injured elf. Maybe poison his food, he snickered and shook his head. Sighing, he grabbed two tin bowls and scooped out some stew. Standing, he walked over to the elf and knelt to put down the food. Gently lifting the elf's foot, he carefully felt the break and noticed the reduced swelling. Taking his pack, he helped the elf sit up and moved the pack behind the elf to lean against. Handing the bowl to the elf, Aragorn had to grab for the bowl when the elf dropped it out of weakness. Hissing as the hot liquid splashed on his hand, Aragorn grimaced before the pain faded. Holding the spoon, he lifted a spoonful of stew and held it for the elf to eat. Almost instantly, he could see the refusal to be fed by a human flash up in the elf's eyes.

"You need to eat to get healthy and strong again. And since you can not feed yourself then I will help you," Aragorn said with a sigh.

"I do not need to be handfed, human."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to rub his forehead. He should have known that the elf would react like this. Elves were very proud creatures and this elf seemed to be very prideful.

"Do you want to feed yourself? Because if you can, then go right ahead," he said and held out the bowl.

The two squared off for a moment before Legolas reached for the bowl. Knowing the elf wouldn't be able to hold the bowl, Aragorn helped support the bowl as the elf slowly ate some of the stew. When the elf shook his head for no more, Aragorn offered a skin of water and helped the elf drink from it. Sitting back, Aragorn looked up to the sky and sighed.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning," he said and collected the bowls to rinse them out in the stream.

"Where are you taking me?" Legolas asked as he watched the human walk away.

"My brothers are going to meet me in a few days. We need to leave now if we are going to make it on time with your injury. Once we meet with them then we would travel to camp and then to my home, I would think."

"And keep me against my will. Took me from one prison to another."

"Or I could leave you here and let you try to get home on your own. But do remember that you are severely injured and lack any weapons, which ever if you did possess weapons, I highly doubt you would be able to defeat a child. You are much safer with me," Aragorn said and packed away the bowls.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Well here is my new story that has been running around in my mind for a few weeks. It is my take on how Legolas and Aragorn may have met. Updating may be sporadic but I will try my hardest to update reasonable quickly. I am also working on the sequel to 'An Ancient Bond' so once I have a good bit of that written then I will post that. So, until then, enjoy and I hope to hear from the readers. More reviews help me to write faster (hint hint).


	2. Chapter 2

_It's always helpful to learn from your mistakes because then your mistakes seem worthwhile.--Garry Marshall_

Aragorn was getting a perverse sense of pleasure pissing off this elf he didn't know. Elladan and Elrohir would admonish him badly as would his father, Elrond. He could tell the elf what family he came from, but Aragorn doubted that he would be believed. He'll just meet with his brothers; dump the other elf in their lap and leave again. He wasn't going to put up with this for any longer than he had to. Elrond had warned him of interacting with other elves from the other realms. Even Elrond's name wouldn't necessarily keep Aragorn from harm. He was a human and sometimes that was all that mattered to other beings he met; elven, dwarvish and other men alike. Walking back to the elf, he knelt by his feet and pulled the blanket back to reveal the broken ankle.

"Does it pain you any?" he asked and gently felt the area.

"Not until you started touching it, human."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and turned to his collection of herbs. The elf's wounds were healing slowly but Aragorn knew that the elf's healing abilities would soon kick in. the swelling needed to be kept down and all other wounds clear of infection before the elf would be back to his normal self. 'Valar, help me,' he thought and tossed another piece of wood onto the fire. Mixing up a paste and letting it cool, he gently smeared the paste over the ankle and began wrapping the ankle.

"Who taught you the art of healing?"

Aragorn glanced up at the elf before looking back to the ankle.

"My father did, as did my tutor. My brothers help whenever my father allows," Aragorn said and secured the bandage.

"Brothers not as talented as father?"

Aragorn chuckled softly, envisioning Elladan and Elrohir.

"They are very talented but sometimes they enjoy going on adventures more than doing their studies. They rub off on my quite often," he said and gently lowered the foot.

Aragorn wiped is hands clean and pushed aside the blanket to look at the abdomen. Legolas flinched when Aragorn touched the wound and he looked up as he pulled his hands away.

"Does that hurt?"

"Nay, human touch is just so strange to me," Legolas murmured and forced himself to relax.

"I am sorry. I can imagine how strange it must be. Sometimes I feel far more comfortable with elves than my own kind," Aragorn said quietly and gently touched the wound.

"Why do you feel more comfortable with elves than humans?"

"I was raised around elves," Aragorn said softly and pulled the blanket back to cover the elf.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They were…my mother died a few years ago. My father was murdered before my eyes when I was a young child," Aragorn answered and stood. "You better rest. We shall leave at first light."

Legolas watched as the human walked away to the horse. He didn't know what to think about the human and his ways. This new information was interesting and he stored it away for future reference. Sighing, he allowed himself to slip into a healing sleep, listening to the human move around the camp.

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn glanced over to the elf before turning back to the horse. His hands ran over the smooth hair as his mind slipped into memories. Some nights he had nightmares reliving his father's death and he would wake up in a cold sweat and tremors. It happened infrequently but whenever it did he was awake for the remainder of the night. Softly murmuring to the horse, Aragorn slowly brushed the horse and ran his other hand behind the brush. The animal nickered softly and lipped at the Ranger's clothing, sensing the turmoil inside the human. Smiling slightly, Aragorn rubbed the horse's face and felt the animal bump her head against him. Chuckling softly, Aragorn pushed her head away and tossed the brush towards his pack. Stoking the fire, he sat across from the elf with the fire between them as he pulled out an unfinished arrow. Slipping his dagger from his boot, he slowly started working on the arrow as the night passed by.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas woke up to the human moving silently around the camp, breaking everything down to leave. The human did so quickly and efficiently as the mare stood quietly watching her master. The fire was already smothered and scattered around the area.

"Are you ready to travel?"

Legolas looked up to the human as he kneeled by his side. Nodding, he slowly sat up and grimaced at the pull on his stitches. Getting to his feet, he leaned against the human as the dizziness passed. Aragorn instructed the mare to kneel and he helped Legolas onto the animal's back and into the saddle. Legolas gripped the mare's mane to keep his balance as she stood and watched the human. Rolling up the bed roll that the elf had used, Aragorn attached the roll to the saddle and looked around the camp one last time before starting to walk. The horse immediately followed Aragorn as he departed the camp.

"You are walking?" Legolas asked as Aragorn shifted the pack on his back.

"Yes; I do not wish to wear out Anil in case we need her speed later. It is easier for her to bear you alone than both of us. And you despise human touch. This way is easier," he said and continued to walk.

Legolas watched the human's back as he led the mare with an occasional word. His views of this human were slowly changing from what he had once believed about the race of man. Sighing, he pulled the cloak around him tightly as the horse moved slowly. The human had given him a spare tunic and leggings that was a few sizes too big for the elf but fulfilled their purpose. His arm was in a sling and bound to his torso to prevent any movement. His ankle was numb from whatever the human had smeared on it but his abdomen wound throbbed with each step. The pain did serve to keep him alert and for that he was thankful. He hated the feeling of helplessness especially around the human but it was unavoidable. His ankle was unable to support him and the other wounds were just beginning to heal. He was in no shape to travel alone without weapons and he was too far from Mirkwood. He swore in elvish and looked to the human as he started to laugh.

"Such colorful swear words, Master Elf. I prefer to swear in Dwavish myself," he said and stopped to look up at the sky.

"You speak elvish?"

"Aye and several other languages. My father and brothers would have smacked me over the head for saying what you said," he answered and slipped his pack from his back.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at the human and carefully maneuvered to slide off the horse. The human helped him off the horse and steadied him before lowering him against a tree. Pulling out a water flask from his pack, Aragorn offered it to the elf. Lifting up the tunic, he looked for any spotting of blood on the bandages before looking to the shoulder wound.

"You wounds are healing quickly. How are your wrists?"

"Slightly sore," Legolas answered as Aragorn pushed up the sleeves to look at the red skin.

Aragorn nodded and glanced up to the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. Dark clouds were slowly moving in and Aragorn could smell rain upon the air.

"Your wounds will probably be gone in a week. The ankle will take another week until it is strong enough for you to battle with it," he said and sat back on his heels.

Reaching for his pack, he pulled out some dried meat and a thick cloak to pass to the elf. They would keep moving through the oncoming rain and not stop till nightfall. If nothing delayed them, they should meet Elladan and Elrohir the morning of the second day. 'And I can finally get rid of this elf,' Aragorn thought with a snort.

The rain hit them just as Aragorn was helping the elf onto the horse again. Pulling his hood up to cover his head, Aragorn started off again with the horse following. When they intercepted the river, he turned northward and moved up the river. The river was easy to use as a landmark but the ground was saturated along the river with water, making it hard to walk. Aragorn wrapped his cloak tighter around him and kept his eyes on the ground. Hearing his horse snort behind him, he turned and looked to the mare.

"Is something amiss, Anil?"

"She is probably offended by your stench," Legolas commented dryly and Aragorn ignored him.

He was tempted to tell Anil to throw the elf but he wasn't in any mood to tend to more wounds. Watching his horse shift anxiously and flick her ears back and forth, Aragorn became aware of the mud under his feet. As he watched, he could seed the solidity weakening. Shoving his pack onto solid ground, the ground gave way under him in a cascade and he slid down towards the river. He splashed into the river and felt the mud weight him down up to mid-chest. His head barely cleared the water when he lifted it up but the water was steadily rising.

"Help me get free," he said to the elf that sat atop Anil on solid ground.

Instead of coming down to help, the elf sat there and watched the human while holding the horse back. Aragorn saw it in the elf's eyes; the same that he sometimes saw in soldiers during a battle. A willingness to leave a wounded comrade behind to die.

"You are going to leave me," Aragorn grunted as the water slowly rose.

"Humans deserve death for all they have done."

"Like saving you for one," Aragorn snapped and glared at the elf.

Legolas didn't say anything as he turned the horse and rode away. Almost wanting to scream in frustration, Aragorn tried to claw himself out of the mud and keep his head above water. Taking a deep breath just before the water submerged him, his head dipped below the water level as he pushed away the mud that held him down. Just as his lungs started to burn from lack of air, he felt the mud start to shift and released him. Breaking the surface, he took a lungful of air and started coughing as he crawled up the bank. Pressing his forehead to the ground, he continued to cough as the cold slowly set in. A chill went through him as he lifted his head to see his pack a few feet away. He could also see the horse's tracks leading away from the river. Climbing to his feet, he hissed when he put weight on his left leg and he glanced down to his thigh. His leggings were torn and a ragged slash down his thigh bled freely. Limping to his pack, he pulled out a bandage and wrapped his thigh tightly. Swinging his pack onto his back, he started to limp after the trail and imagined all the things he would do to that elf when he caught up with the elf.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas slowly rode along and bit his bottom lip in pain as his wounds protested angrily at the movement. The sun was setting and he would need to stop to camp soon. However, he saw a campfire near and the inhabitants were elves. Elves he recognized as good friends. Riding up, he saw the two elves stand and reach for their weapons.

"Greetings sons of Elrond," he called and saw them relax.

"Legolas! It has been long since we have seen you!" Elrohir cried and walked up to the approaching horse.

"And you also, Elrohir. What are you two doing so far from Rivendell?" Legolas asked and carefully slid from the horse.

"Are you well, Legolas?" Elladan asked as Elrohir supported the Mirkwood elf.

"Aye, just a bit beat up as usual," Legolas grunted as Elrohir helped him to the campfire.

"As usual. Let us see what you have done to yourself," Elladan said and inspected the wounds.

Elladan swiftly checked the ankle and nodded at the good job that was done. Moving to the other wounds, he inspected the stitching as Elrohir talked to Legolas.

"Elrohir, do these stitches look familiar?" Elladan asked and looked to his twin.

Elrohir leaned over and looked at the neat and tight row of stitches. The style was very familiar as Elrohir raised his eyes to Legolas.

"Who did these stitches, Legolas?"

"Some edan who called himself Strider, I think. I left him back at the river when he fell in and trapped himself. Probably drowned by now," Legolas muttered as his arm draped over his eyes.

Elladan's shocked lasted only for a moment before he ran for his horse. Leaping upon the animal's back, he raced out of camp in the direction Legolas had come. Legolas struggled to sit up as Elrohir stared after his twin and ignored the Mirkwood elf. His stomach clenched painfully when he envisioned what conditioned Aragorn might be in.

"Why all the concern for an edan?"

"That edan is our brother," Elrohir snapped and turned to the other elf.

"What?"

"That edan is named Estel! He is our foster brother," Elrohir said and rubbed his forehead.

"He said-He said that he was on his way to meet with his brothers. Elladan and you are his brothers?" Legolas asked faintly as Elrohir moved around the camp.

"Aye, Ada adopted him when he was about two years of age. We were on our way to meet him at a Ranger camp. I hope he is well."

(I)(I)(I)

Elladan's eyes quickly scanned the dark forest looking for any sign of his little brother. He was seething in anger at Legolas but he could not give into his anger now; his little brother needed him.

"Estel!" he yelled as he slowed his horse and listened.

Hearing nothing, he moved on and continued to call his brother's name. Hearing something, he stopped and called again as he tuned his ears to the forest. Spinning his horse, Elladan rode towards the sound until seeing a dark figure leaning against a tree.

"Brother!" he called and slung off his horse to jog to his brother.

Aragorn leaned heavily against a tree as he weakly lifted his head and looked to who called his name. The blood loss was weakening him critically and he was about to pass out. He felt arms wrap around him and support him as he looked up to the figure's face.

"Elladan," he murmured and sagged against his oldest brother.

"What ails you, little one?" Elladan asked and gently lowered his brother to the ground.

"Thigh," he grunted and felt his brother unwrap the bandage.

Elladan swore at the bleeding wound and quickly bound it again. Calling his horse, he carefully lifted his brother and mounted the horse. Aragorn mumbled incoherently at the jostling as Elladan urged the horse forward. He could feel a slight fever upon Estel's skin and a slight sheen of sweat. His twin and he would have to work fast to limit the fever. The horse galloped through the forest with its precious burden as Elladan cradled his brother tightly to his chest.

"Elrohir!" he called upon spotting his twin.

The horse slowed and stopped before Elladan slipped off with Aragorn in his arms.

"A cloth quickly; he has lost a lot of blood," Elladan said and pressed against the wound to staunch the bleeding.

Elrohir stirred the fire and added more logs before turning to the human. Carefully taking off his brother's wet clothes, he wrapped a blanket around the chilled body as Elladan worked on the wound.

"His heart is slowing, brother," Elrohir said and rubbed his palm over the human's heart to keep it pumping.

Moving up, Elladan framed Estel's face in his hands and barely touched foreheads. Legolas silently watched as the brothers worked on the human.

"Do not die on us, Estel! I will not go home to tell father of your demise! We can not lose you, brother!" Elladan called as Estel continued to breathe shallowly.

"Keep breathing, brother," Elrohir said and rubbed his brother's arms to increase the circulation.

Elladan worked quickly to stop the bleeding and bind the wound. Wiping his hands free of blood, he carefully lifted an eyelid and looked at the reaction.

"His eyes are slow to react; probably blood loss or shock. We need to keep him warm and hydrated to try and minimize the infection," Elladan said and moved Estel closer to the fire.

"I do not understand," Legolas said as Elladan turned to the Mirkwood elf.

"You almost got my brother killed! Do you understand that?" Elladan snapped and Elrohir stepped in front of him.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Thank you so much to everyone that gave me feedback on the first chapter. I was just thrilled and ecstatic when I read them all. I have a rough idea of what is going to happen in this story but it is all up in the air so anything could change. And school is about to end! Cheers for me!

**Linuvial**** Greenleaf-** I am so happy for myself too! I hope this story is going to be good; I have big plans for it. Not sure what they are but I am sure that they are big. Heehee. You actually spelled champagne correctly; do not worry. Wow, Satan in hot in this episode. I still have to rent The Prophecy; I might do that tomorrow. I LUV YOU! Heehee; my favorite beta reader.

**Viggomaniac****-** Yeah, you have left me a few reviews; I recognize your name. I am the one that helps Linuvial Greenleaf with her stories; sometimes I dream her stories which is very disturbing, let me tell you. But she is a great writer and a great friend. At the beginning of my writing career, I was kind of bad about commas but I have gotten better. I proofread all my roommate's papers which sucks because she is horrible at proofreading so I do not have anyone to proofread my papers. She offers to try but I know how horrible she is so I just say no. Thank you for the compliment though. I also like to read well written stories so I know how important it is.

**Invisigoth3-** Well thank you so much for the compliment. I am glad that your weekend is looking up. Mine is not; I have a paper to write and a big test to study for.

**XxgemxX****-** There are a lot of idea as to how they met; this is just my take and an idea that popped up from one of my psycho plot bunnies. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Sielge****-** Thank you so much for the compliment. Hope this is soon enough for you.

**Neoinean****-** Once I read your review I realized you are right. Well, I hope to able to put a new twist on it and make it enjoyable.

**Wolf Jade-** I know; I know I have been missing for the past month or two. I am really sorry but I have been writing; just not posting. Yeah, my life is cutting off all my escape routes to write. I just find it hard to believe that Aragorn and Legolas were all friendly and stuff when they first met so I decided to have fun with their meeting.

**Nietta****-** I promise I will try to update quickly or as quickly as I can. I am just having so much fun with Estel and Legolas. And I never realized it is very similar to that scene with Wormtongue; I honestly did not think of that. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Elvendancer****-** I said it in my other story after reading your review! Hope it works for me. Have you read the sequel to 'Bond' yet? I posted it finally! Hope I can post again sometime soon. I will definitely watch the hours…and minutes…and seconds. GAH!

**Ainu Laire-** Aragorn's attitude and the stubborn elf are the best. Enjoy!

**Deana-** Thank you so much for the compliment. Hope you enjoy Chapter Two.

**Quat-chan****-** Thank you and enjoy!

**Alariel****-** Thank you and I thought the maggot idea was a good one; I always remember it when I study history and wars. And the recurrence that soldiers left unattended survived more often than the soldiers taking care of. Enjoy!

**Elven Kitten-** Thank you! Enjoy!

**Viviana****-** I hope you enjoy this story and I hope that I do it justice.

**Lindahoyland****-** Aragorn is an experienced man; he knows how it is in the wilds and how it is for Rangers. He is willing to help but he does not trust that willingly which I understand. Legolas is going to have jump through ringers to get back into their favor again.

**Elowen**** Elrondion-** I know you can not see me but I am seriously blushing over here from your compliments. My head is growing a few sizes larger; I will have to worry about going through my door now. Hope you enjoy!

**Stacee**** Phelps-** I think the twin's reaction is kind of called for but that is me. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I promise to write as much as I can.

**Randa****-Chan-** You sound just like Linuvial with the 'I want more!' It was hilarious to read her responses to the chapter after she beta read it for me. So, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Catmint-** The chapter is that good? Well thank you for the magnificent compliment. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Aranna**** Undomiel-** He reminds me of that little old lady that takes in all the cats and takes care of all of them even when he is unable to do so. One of those: "He followed me home, Ada. Can we keep him?" Ha, oh I crack myself up. Anyway, the relation between Legolas and Aragorn is going to be a bit rough for quite a while.

**Astalder27-** Poor Legolas is just in the dark about everything but oh well. He should not make assumptions about humans, or Aragorn at least.

**Dha****-Gal-** DHA! What is up girlie? How are you doing? Are you kidding? This idea is far from original but I hope I can put a twist on it to make it original. SKITTLES! Wow, I have not had any of those in a really long time. I have kind of sworn off candy, and chocolate. Which is really sad and depressing.

**Leggylover03-** Thank you for the compliment. Legolas will feel like a total ass for the next few chapters of the story. Heehee, I am just so mean and evil but I love it.

**NycteaScandiaca**- Wow, that is a very interesting pen-name. I really can not wait to see what I create for this story; my mind may just take the story to the edge and back. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"Elladan, calm down! Legolas did not know that Estel is our brother. He was raised to not trust humans and it is difficult to meet and trust a human like Estel," Elrohir soothed as Elladan paced.

"All because he is a human. He is more honorable than some elves I know."

"Elladan! Go for a walk to cool down!" Elrohir ordered and watched as his twin walked into the shadows.

Elrohir sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Turning towards the fire, he sighed again before starting to prepare a healing tea.

"How can the human be your brother?" Legolas asked as Elrohir glanced to Estel.

"Ada adopted Estel when he was two years of age. He has been with us ever since and he is our brother in everyway. You are lucky Elladan did not hit you," he said and sprinkled a few herbs into the water.

"How so?"

"Estel is always stereotyped wherever he goes. He was teased as a child by the elven children and often came to us in tears. He became in Elrondion."

Pouring the liquid into a cup, he tested the temperature and moved to Estel's side to gently lift his brother's torso. He coaxed the tea into the unresponsive human before gently lowering him. Brushing his fingertips over his brother's forehead, he sighed and sat back.

"He has so much resting on his shoulders. Some nights, it haunts him and he has nightmares. It breaks my heart some times," Elrohir said softly.

"I did not know that Elrond had adopted a human."

"The human has a name, please use it," Elrohir growled and looked to Legolas.

"Will Strider be alright?"

"He will. His heart and body are strong. We have gone through far worse things together than this," Elrohir replied and looked to his little brother as he shifted.

Moving closer to his brother, Elrohir carefully felt the forehead as he heard a weak groan.

"Estel? Can you hear me, little brother?"

"'Ro?"

"Aye, it is I. How do you feel?"

"Achy," Aragorn joked tiredly as his silver eyes opened slowly to focus on Elrohir.

His eyes drifted past Elrohir and locked onto the Mirkwood elf. Immediately, his eyes narrowed when he recognized the elf and he struggled to sit up. Elrohir first protested but finally moved to help his little brother and propped him against a tree. Elladan soon reappeared and went to his brother's side. Estel, however, waved his brothers away and stared at the blond haired elf.

"I am surprised to see you again, Master Elf. Especially after you left me for dead in that river."

"Estel, this is Legolas from Mirkwood. He is a good friend of ours. I believe you two have already met," Elrohir said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Unfortunately," Aragorn muttered before turning back to his brothers, "How bad is the wound?"

"Not bad; I put in about twenty stitches and so far it is clear of infection," Elladan said as he moved to Estel's thigh.

"Can we still ride to camp tomorrow?"

Elladan glanced up to his little brother before turning back to the wound. Gently probing around the wound and inspecting the slash, he wrapped the wound with fresh bandages.

"If you stay off your feet until tomorrow then maybe. And if you do not give me any grief," Elladan said sternly as he pointed a finger at the human.

"I? Give you any grief?" Aragorn asked with a smirk and Elladan smacked him on the arm.

"Enough talking Estel; eat some broth to get your strength up," Elrohir ordered and handed the bowl to his little brother.

"Yes, mother."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the loving brotherly banter and continued to observe. He would see that Elladan and Elrohir respected their human brother. Why did they hold such love for this man? Could he have been so wrong about his person?

He looked up to Elrohir as the Noldor elf sat down next to him.

"What camp are we going to?" Legolas asked quietly.

"The Ranger camp that lies half a league away. Then perhaps we will ride to Rivendell to visit our father. Estel has not seen him for several years by now," Elrohir said quietly and looked closer to Legolas. "Things are different at the Ranger camp, Legolas. The men will respect you but they follow Estel. Your title will mean nothing there."

"What of Elladan and you?"

"They know we are Estel's brothers and they respect us for our abilities. But we have no sway over choices. They look to Estel and no one else," Elrohir replied and turned his gaze to his two brothers.

"Who is he, Elrohir? I know it is not common for Elrond to adopt a human child. What is Estel's story?"

"His father was murdered by orcs and his mother brought him to Rivendell for protection. He has been with us ever since," Elrohir said softly and looked up at Elladan as his twin neared.

"Estel is asleep now and will hopefully remain like that until morn," he said quietly and sat beside the other two.

"Will we ride for camp tomorrow?"

"I envision so. Estel is as stubborn as ever but the wound will heal well. He will be well enough to ride tomorrow," Elladan said and looked over to Legolas. "Estel told me everything. I am very tempted to hit you."

"I apologize, Elladan. Obviously I have spent far too much time in the Mirkwood realm. If you say I can trust this Estel, then I will."

"I can tell you to trust him, Legolas, but it will mean nothing until you learn to trust him," Elladan said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you trust him?"

"I would trust him with my life as would Elrohir, Elrond, Glorfindel and everyone else in Imladris. He has saved my life many times."

Legolas nodded and turned back to stare into the fire. Elladan's words struck him deep and he quietly mulled over the thoughts. It was true that he had been in Mirkwood for too long but it seemed that every time he went out he got in trouble. Mostly encountering the bad type of men like what happened this last time. He goes on a small hunting trip and he gets abducted and accused of murder. Beaten, abused, broken and everything else he could think of under the sun. And on this occasion he meets the human brother of Lords Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. And he leaves him to drown.

"I shall take first watch," Elladan volunteered and stood before reaching for his bow.

"Wake me when the moon has risen to its fullest height," Elrohir instructed before Elladan leapt into the thick foliage.

The camp fell silent as Legolas laid back and laced his fingers together loosely over his stomach. Elrohir moved to lay by the human and quickly slipped into elven dreams as Legolas stared at the foliage above him. Tomorrow they would ride for the Ranger camp; where most of Legolas' nightmares and fears took shape as humans.

(I)(I)(I)

"Elrohir, leave off. I am simply wounded, not an invalid. I can ride alone," Aragorn argued as he stood by Anil and glared at the younger twin.

"I do not wish to see you further injured. I am concerned for your well being."

"Let him ride alone, Elrohir. One of us will be along side him the entire time to tend to him if he needs aid," Elladan interrupted as he helped Legolas up behind him atop his stallion.

"Prince Legolas is far worse injured than I; you two shoulder be mothering him," Aragorn muttered and carefully mounted his horse.

"Have no worries, Estel. We have already lectured him about his wounds," Elladan said and shot the Mirkwood elf a look.

Legolas rolled his eyes and kept an arm wrapped around his midsection. His ankle and abdomen were the only wounds still healing Elladan said he would be able to move around with crutches later that day.

The four rode through the forest quietly as Elrohir and Estel spoke softly. Occasionally they would chuckle about something one said and would glance behind them to check on Elladan and Legolas. A few times, Elrohir would gently shove at Estel's shoulder in jest. Legolas could hear the faint elvish words but they were spoken softly and he could only pick up a few words. Elladan would occasionally speak to Legolas but there was still a bit of tension there.

"How is your father?" Legolas asked as Elladan glance over his shoulder to the other elf.

"The same as ever. He misses Estel and looks forward to each letter. Erestor and Glorfindel are about to murder each other but that is normal."

"How long until we reach the Ranger camp?"

"An hour or two at the most. Tonight there will probably be a small festival thrown by the Rangers and their families," Elladan said as the horse splashed through a stream.

"A festival of what kind?" Legolas asked curiously.

"To celebrate Estel's return, the new Rangers, the births of children; they celebrate many things. Life above all the reasons," he replied and tapped his horse into a trot to keep up with Aragorn and Elrohir.

"Interesting," Legolas mused softly and looked at the man ahead of him.

Estel sat straight in the saddle with his free hand resting lightly atop his wound on the thigh. The sword hung silently by his side and Legolas could see a slight bit of the handle of a dagger hidden in the man's right boot. Another deadly blade was at his waist within quick reach if needed. Legolas could see the hidden strength that the man possessed and wondered if all Rangers were like this strange human that rode into his life.

They rode silently for the remainder of the journey until Legolas became aware of eyes watching them silently. He was surprised he did not sense it earlier as his body tensed. Elladan turned his head and looked at the Mirkwood elf silently before speaking.

"Worry not, Legolas. They will not harm us."

Legolas tried to relax but it seemed impossible when they rounded a curve and found a group of about twelve men sitting silently atop horses. They stopped a few feet from the group and stared eye to eye until one of the biggest men spoke.

"What are you doing traipsing on these lands?"

Legolas was ready to give his left arm for a weapon, any weapon. He did not like how this was unfolding.

"We are traveling through these lands as is obvious by our horses and our movement. If you would be so kind as to move, then we will continue on our way," Aragorn replied just as coldly to the man.

"We can not allow that, traveler. You shall be take prisoner."

Aragorn nudged the horse forward until he was directly in front of the man. The two men squared off and neither gave any ground.

"Is that so, stranger? Then you better plan on using more than the few men you have because I will not go down without a fight," Aragorn growled as his mount restlessly pawed the soil.

They were silent and Legolas thought his heart was about to explode from his chest. He was suddenly filled with confusion when the older man smiled and threw back his head in laughter.

"You have not lost your edge one bit, Strider."

"Always nice to see your ugly face once again, Halbarad. Will you never learn that you can not throw me off balance?" Aragorn replied with a bright smile.

"You can not blame me for attempting," Halbarad joked and looked past his commander. "Greetings Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir and Master Elf."

Legolas dipped his head in greeting to the man but remained silent. The larger group started down the path as Legolas nudged Elladan.

"What just happened?"

"That is Halbarad, Estel's second in command. Estel is the chieftain of the Dunedain, or otherwise know as the Rangers. Whenever they meet it is often like this, one trying to out do the other but it is more for relaxation than any thing else."

"If Strider is the chieftain then…" Legolas' eyes widened as Elladan turned his head to look at the shocked elf.

"I am entrusting this secret to you, Legolas. There are many things out there that would wish my brother dead by any means. You are one of a select few that knows the true identity of Estel. Do not make me regret telling you this or I will take my own blade to your heart before you could utter anything."

Elladan turned back to face the front as if nothing happened. Legolas was shocked by this side of Elladan that he had never seen in their long years of friendship he looked to the human with a new understanding before looking over to Elrohir. The other twin was giving him a hard look, no doubt informed by his brother through their connection of what was just told to him. Legolas knew that both brothers felt the same and neither would hesitate to follow through with their threat. They loved their brother that much.

These thoughts were halted when they arrived at the camp and the men swung from their horses. A few children ran forward and embraced Aragorn around the waist as he laughed. Legolas watched curiously as the human joked with the young children before they ran back to their mothers. He watched as he spoke quietly to Halbarad and motioned toward the twins and himself. Halbarad nodded before moving away and speaking with a few other Rangers. Aragorn limped over to them without so much as a flinch and nodded to Elrohir and Elladan helped Legolas from the horse.

"Halbarad is having some tents readied for you to rest. Some herbs will be brought for Prince Legolas' injuries. I will come and see you shortly but I must speak in private with Halbarad," he said quietly and Elladan nodded.

"Take your time, Estel. We have spent enough time with the Rangers to know the priorities."

Aragorn nodded and limped away to intercept Halbarad. A young Ranger showed them to their tents where Elladan gently lowered Legolas to a make shift cot. A flask of water and a bag of healing herbs appeared and Elrohir handed them to his brother before leaving the tent.

"Where does Elrohir go?" Legolas asked as Elladan gently unwrapped the bandages from around Legolas' abdomen.

"Probably to visit old friends; the families of men we use to battle side-by-side with," he replied softly as he gently probed around the wound.

"When did Elrohir and you ride with the Rangers?"

"Not long after Nana departed and up until we rescued Estel. We were fueled by an unending lust for blood of the creatures that almost killed Nana. Estel saved us though; even if he does not know it."

Legolas knew little of what happened after the departure of Lady Celebrian. He did know that the twins changed for the worst. Reports had come to him about elven brothers that hunted orcs and slaughtered the foul creatures. Stories reached him about how they would be covered by orc blood and still looked for more to kill. It saddened him to read what his friends were doing to themselves.

"How did Estel save you?"

A wisp of a smile graced Elladan's lips as he carefully rubbed a cream over the wound.

"He made Elrohir and I see the good again. His laughter and smiles brought joy and happiness back to the halls of Imladris. Elrohir and I had something more important to override our desire for revenge and that was Estel," he answered and gently felt the broken ankle.

"I never knew," Legolas mumbled and flinched when Elladan pressed too hard.

"Few did. Elrohir and I fell to a level we would rather forget." Elladan set the ankle back on the cot and rested his hands on his knees. "Your wounds are healing quickly. By this evening you should be able to walk around for evening meal when we eat tonight."

"Eat tonight? With the humans?"

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story as well as the other one. My life has just been turned upside down since leaving school for the year. Anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope everyone likes it.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** Some of the stuff that Elladan was thinking I could not write heehee. I still have to rent The Prophecy and watch that; yeah, when I get some time. I go into work at 7am and do not get out until about 6pm or so. How is Legolas going to fix things with Trotter? HA! That was freaking hilarious. Dude, where are you? I have been online two nights in a row and you are not here (wails). I WANNA TALK TO MY BETA READER! Just go ahead and call me Gail; I do not mind.

**_Deana-_** I thought it was a hilarious line and could just imagine the scene in my mind like a movie. I just see the twins spin and stare at him in shock upon realizing what he said. Now is when Legolas will start to let Aragorn in a bit and they will begin to understand each other.

**_Lindahoyland_****_-_** Yeah, just go ahead and smack Legolas over the head and knock some sense into him. He really needs a heavy dose of reality. Glad you enjoy the story.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Legolas fell out of the stupid tree and hit every stupid branch on the way down to the stupid ground. I just totally went cross-eyed there with the stupid stuff. Wow; my mind is warped now. Thank you for the magnificent compliment and I will certainly continued to write as quickly as work and school will allow me to write. Take care.

**_Ainu Laire-_** I seriously busted out laughing when I read your review! I thought it was hilarious! Well Legolas did just that; left Aragorn for dead in a river. Heehee, so who got to Legolas first? Aragorn or you? Hope you gave him a good smacking to. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_ALonelySoul_****_-_** I like the meeting stories too but they are few really good ones; or I just have not found them yet which is very possible. My story is unique? I am so thrilled, I like being unique and pride myself on it. Hope you enjoy the story and thank you so much for the compliment.

**_Neoinean_****_-_** I thought it was a unique idea when it popped into my warped little brain. True, Aragorn risked his own neck to save Legolas but the elf does not really know that. He thought that the human had just killed the other men and released him because he wanted him for himself. If that makes sense. Legolas did not know who Aragorn was and is just overall untrusting of humans. I figure both Erestor and Glorfindel were the tutors; both working with Estel on different days. I will pity Legolas if he has to face Arwen; I am not sure if I am that cruel to write that scene. I may 'accidentally' give Legolas a black eye when Arwen decks him. Heehee, I am so mean.

**_Sielge_****_-_** I could be friends with the person who tried to kill me if they saved my life soon afterwards. But then again, I am really not sure. I guess I would have to evaluate that if it ever happened to me; the proverbial 'I will cross that bridge when I get to it.' Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Catmint-_** It is brotherly love between Aragorn and the other two. Sibling love is the best. Crap! I meant: 'Elladan's shock lasted…' I hate it when I do that and then not realize it. I mess up stupid things like that. Sometimes I forget to put an 'e' on the end of a word that needs it. Thank you so much for the compliment and enjoy!

**_Wolf Jade-_** Crap! I did it again! (slams head onto desk) I am such a dip at times. I am sorry for the small error. Happens to the best of us! LOL! At least that is what I say whenever I do something like that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**_Hanci_****_-_** Well I am honored and thankful to be on the hope-they-update-soon list. I like those lists and I hope I earn the position in your eyes. Enjoy and I shall see you at the next update.

**_Slayer3-_** I almost put Slayer4; that was smooth of me. Go ahead and keep them in your closet/room, just be sure to let them out for some fresh air occasionally, okay? LOL! Enjoy!

**_Petra-_** I am very glad to be back for a new story. I always love posting new stories and seeing what everyone thinks of them.

I did some more research after receiving your concerns and I would like to ask: What business are you in that you know of these things? I researched The Voice and Swallowing Center in New York, two med students and one certified physician who in turn contacted a throat specialist for me. Everyone came back with the same answer that there is such a reflex known as the swallowing reflex. Swallowing has three stages which are: oral, pharyngeal and esophageal. The oral phase falls under the voluntary neuromuscular control and the latter two falls under involuntary neuromuscular control. After all, you do not drown while you are sleeping because of your saliva and I know there are times when I am at the dentist and I have to swallow at times. The involuntary action should be there unless there is brain trauma or the person is under deep anesthetics. Coma patients have feeding tubes because they cannot chew the food and using a feeding tube is much quicker to administer nutrients. And feeding tubes are for proteins and nutrients; liquids are administered through IVs.

It is taught in the medical profession and through medical textbooks that it is a better idea to stitch the wound later and not immediately. They suggest loosely packing the wound and inspecting it later to drain any new abscesses and removal for any new apparent non-viable tissue. It is known as delayed primary closure and this was first established during the First World War. Also, this is an elf and in the ME world; not 21st century medicine and a human.

Usually I am not repetitive. Most of the times I catch it while typing it and I am not sure why I did not catch it this time. I was probably typing it at like one or two in the morning and just did not realize it. That was my error in typing at odd hours of the night.

And in response to you review for the sequel: you may write what you did not like about 'An Ancient Bond' and I will certainly take it into consideration for the sequel.

Hope you liked this chapter!

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I have not seen the first movie in a while. I should get that next time I am at home. I have TTTEE and ROTKEE but no Fellowship. How was prom? I hope you had a good time. I remember my prom…wow. There are some memories there that I do not want to relive or remember. (shakes head forcefully) Wow, that was a trip back in time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**_Viviana_****_-_** You seriously have me blushing over here. I am glad that you liked the chapter so much and I hope that you like the chapter just as much. I will certainly keep that idea in mind if something pops in and I can not get rid of it. Aragorn-Arwen-Legolas…hmmm. I am thinking.

**_Stacee_****_ Phelps-_** I am really blushing and my head is growing. Heehee. You sound like you are really hyper. Had any chocolate lately? If so then pass some over here. Chocolate is very good; really, really good. Enjoy!

**_Karriya_****_-_** I am honored that I am on your alerts. I promise I will try not to keep you waiting long.

**_Leggylover03_**- Thank you for the compliment. Hope you enjoy.

**_Randa_****_-Chan-_** It was a shock but it will be forgiven…eventually. Heehee.

**_NycteaScandiaca_****_-_** HA! Legolas as a donkey! Legolas Greenleaf and I already say that Legolas is the dog Lassie, always saving Aragorn whenever he gets into trouble. We bust up laughing all the time. One of those moments when one of us yells: 'Better call Lassie-uh, I mean Legolas.' We are so mean.

I would beat my computer for doing that. I would probably shriek and scare the crap out of my parents. But that does have its perks. Heehee, I am so mean at times.

The only medical background I have is being diabetic so knowing that information and whatever I learn from my doctors and friend doctors. I am also certified in CPR and first aid and often I quiz my med student friends so I learn whatever they are learning. I can fully understand about learning about all those diseases and ailments and wanting to write. I would be scribbling ideas on the corners of my papers and books. I would love to read your story. You need to email me and tell me when you have it posted. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Astalder27-_** Legolas will feel superbly guilty. Heehee, guilt is fun.

**_Viggomaniac_****_-_** The thing with the maggots really creeps me out but they actually still do that and the medical society ill use leeches to prevent blood from clotting which even though are disgusting little creatures, it is cool. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**_Aranna_****_ Undomiel-_** Definitely, one very pissed off Elladan. But angry elves are freaking hot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"These men will not harm you, Legolas. They fear to fall out of Strider's good graces," Elladan said and moved to sit on the other cot.

"I am not sure that I understand."

"Strider gives out his aid freely. His friendship is harder to earn but he will go through Mordor for his friends. He gives his love to those who deserve it," Elladan said softly as he looked at his friend.

"Why do you call him Strider?"

Elladan faintly smiled before answering. "He has many names that he goes by. Around this area he is called Strider; at home he is Estel; he never uses his real name for his own protection."

"It is that bad?"

"He is the descendant of Isildur; what do you think? Anything with ties to Sauron will want him dead in the most painful ways," Elladan replied and stood from the cot.

He pushed back both flaps of the tent's entrance to allow the sunlight in and turned to Legolas.

"I am going to greet some old friends. You have no need to be wary here, Legolas."

Legolas watched as Elladan crossed the camp and greeted a man with a tight hug. The two warriors talked while a little girl tugged on Elladan's hand for attention. Not breaking the flow of conversation, Elladan bent and picked up the little girl. He tossed the child into the air effortlessly and caught the squealing child before tickling her. Looking past the elf, Legolas saw Strider leaning over a makeshift table with a map and his human friend beside him. The two men talked and pointed occasionally at the map but they spoke too softly for him to hear even with elven hearing. Shifting his elbow out from under him, Legolas laid back and clasped his fingers over his stomach before he drifted into a light sleep.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas sensed more that heard Elrohir enter the tent and kneel by the cot. The Noldor elf waited patiently as Legolas rose from the elven rest and blinked a few times.

"Come, Legolas, dinner is almost ready and the Rangers would like to meet the new elven friend of Strider's."

Elrohir must have seen the slight flash of panic dance through Legolas' eyes for he reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Elladan or I will be with you until you are comfortable with the men. And the men know that some elves are not comfortable around humans so they will give you some space."

Elrohir stood back and let Legolas rise to his feet unaided. The ankle was bound with a strip of cloth but it was for support until the ankle was completely healed. The Noldor elf held back the tent flap to let Legolas through first and quickly followed. Legolas was comforted to have Elrohir's presence at his shoulder as he looked at the sea of humans. Thankfully, none of the adults turned to look at the new arrival but several of the children outright stared at the blond haired elf. The children, Legolas did not mind, but the adults he was wary of. Many of them were in small groups talking animatedly and laughing often. Legolas followed Elrohir to a group that contained Halbarad, Strider's second in command.

"Ah, Master Elf, you have finally joined us," Halbarad said and bowed.

"Halbarad, this is our good friend Legolas. Legolas, this unfortunate soul to be Strider's second is Halbarad. And this lovely lady is his wife, Brema, and their daughter Angelina," Elrohir introduced and tickled the little girl's chin to induce a giggle.

"Greetings, Lord Legolas, and please ignore this fool of an elf. He does not have a clear head on those shoulders of his."

"Most will claim that he never possessed a clear head," Legolas said and glanced at Elrohir as everyone laughed.

Legolas was slowly feeling at ease around these humans as he chuckled at his joke. Elrohir was chuckling and shaking his head before gently shoving his friend aside.

"Remember, I know where you sleep, elf," he threatened but he was smiling.

"All empty threats."

"I am sure there are plenty of stories about the twins and Strider that I would love to hear but I should check on Larimer. He has a tendency to over-cook the meat…well, he pretty much over does everything but that is not the point. I shall return," Halbarad said and kissed Brema on the cheek before leaving.

Brema watched as her husband moved through the crowd before sighing. "He is such a fool but I love him."

"I thought that Rangers' families do not usually travel with the Rangers?" Legolas asked as Brema turned back to the blond haired elf.

"Normally, we do not but rarely do we designate a few days for all the families to meet once again. It helps to keep the Rangers' spirits up whenever we can meet. And we are allowed to catch up with friends and our husbands," Brema said and glanced around. "Look around you. These women are overwhelmed by seeing their husbands. The men have tears in their eyes when their children yell 'Daddy' and hug them. It gives them reason to live."

Legolas did glance around and looked at the surrounding humans. Many had their families close to them and loving glances were passed between wife and husband. He saw loving families, not the type of men that held him or he had heard about in Mirkwood.

The human suddenly started to slowly move I one direction as Legolas looked to Elrohir.

"Food must be ready," he said simply.

Legolas could smell delectable scents as he moved towards the large fire where he could see three large suckling pigs on spits above the fire. A few women were uncovering some bundles from the embers and carefully pulled a few leaves away to reveal vegetables and potatoes. There were other mixtures that appeared from around the camp as tin dishes stated to appear. A plate was suddenly in Legolas' hands and he looked to Elrohir who grinned at him.

"The food is good; I promise."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the Noldor elf and turned when Elladan suddenly appeared at his side. His eyes were bright and he was smiling.

"I miss evenings like this. All of the food I have seen and smelled could rival those at Rivendell and Mirkwood combined," he said as they reached the collection of food.

Elrohir and Legolas were amazed at the amount of food scattered down the tables. They filled their plates with a small bit of everything before locating a seat on the fallen log. Aragorn was already seated next to Halbarad but lacked a plate as he glanced up when his brothers approached with Legolas.

"Where is your food, Strider?" Elrohir asked and sat on the ground next to Strider and leaned back against the log.

"I will wait until everyone goes through," he replied and sipped for a mug that smelled of ale.

"Is this going to be one large drinking fest like last time?" Elladan asked before taking a bite of food.

"Last time? If my memory serves me correctly, Elladan, it was you who won the drinking contest and yet had one of the worst hangovers the next morning. And when I came to wake you and opened your tent, you threatened to make me physically useless to Arwen." Aragorn leaned forward to look over to Elladan. "Or am I mistaken?"

Elladan visibly blushed and everyone laughed as they picked at their food.

"Aye, and he claimed that we tricked him," Halbarad laughed as Legolas chuckled at the jesting relationship.

"Yes, well, you are certainly not going to trick me again like last time," Elladan said with a stern face before he smiled.

"Do you also hail from Rivendell, Lord Legolas?" Halbarad asked once the laughter stopped.

"Nay, Master Ranger, I am from Mirkwood, King Thranduil's realm," Legolas answered and saw Halbarad nod.

"We have dealt with some elves from Mirkwood before at Lake Town. We happened to stop by for supplies while they were there trading; very honorable elves and great warriors."

Legolas was mildly surprised at the human's comments. He knew that most elves saw humans as barbaric and almost uncivilized. He also assumed that humans had a similar dislike of elves with their own reasons. To learn that humans actually respected elves was a new point of view for Legolas.

"Aye, Mirkwood elves are great warriors. I would certainly not want to be on one's bad side and possibly die," Aragorn said and Legolas sensed that it was directed at him.

Elladan glanced to Elrohir before looking at his adopted brother.

"Strider, the line has eased; go and get some food."

Whacking his brother over his head, Aragorn stood and walked towards the collection of food. No one spoke while Aragorn was gone and they just ate their food. Halbarad was watching Aragorn closely when he came back with a full plate.

"Earlier when I asked, you said you would tell me later. Now I ask you again. Why are you limping and why is your thigh wrapped?" Halbarad asked as Aragorn slowly sat.

"It is not wrapped."

"Yes, it is; I can see the extra thickness."

Aragorn avoided Legolas' gaze and looked to Halbarad. "On my way here I followed the river and the ground was weaker than I believed. My horse slipped and we both fell into the river. Something gouged my thigh and I roughly bandaged it before moving on. I met with Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas and they bandaged me up."

"I swear we can not leave you anywhere unattended. You always seem to attract trouble," Halbarad said exasperatedly.

Aragorn stared at Legolas before turning his gaze to Halbarad with a smirk.

"You are right, Halbarad. I always seem to attract the worst type of trouble," he chuckled and looked up as Brema appeared behind Halbarad.

"There you are you big lug. Angelina said she saw you over here with these misfits." She turned to look at Aragorn while resting her hands on Halbarad's shoulders. "I certainly hope you are not corrupting him after I finally got him trained."

"My lady, I am corrupting him only as good as I was corrupted by my brothers. If you have any issues with it then take it up with those two," Aragorn said and pointed to Elladan and Elrohir.

Everyone laughed as the twins stuck their tongues out at Aragorn. Legolas was amazed at how relaxed Elladan and Elrohir were around the human they called their brother. They seemed much younger and free spirited than Legolas ever remembered seeing him.

Brema leaned down and kissed Halbarad. "Do not forget to kiss Angelina good night. And do not stay up too late; I want to spend some uninterrupted time alone with my husband."

"I will be sure to send him to bed early, Brema," Aragorn smiled as the woman straightened.

"And then I can prove to you just how corrupted I am," Halbarad said and reached up to slap Brema's ample rear.

"Halbarad, not in front of the guests," she scolded but a smile tugged at her lips.

"As if they will not hear us tonight," he joked before she walked off.

All the elves were blushing but no one as red as Legolas. These things were just not spoken out loud in Mirkwood even though it was a known fact. Aragorn was smiling and laughing as Halbarad winked at him. The two men were extremely open with each other and at ease about any topic. Halbarad stood with reason to put his daughter to bed and the group of four alone. The food had been cleared away and many of the men and families had already gone to bed while others silently patrolled the camp's perimeter. Many of the fires were out except a scattered few and the one before the twins, Legolas and Aragorn. The group was silent as they stared at the fire and flames that licked at the night sky.

"I remember the last time the Rangers got together like this. It was about six years ago," Elrohir said softly as Aragorn slowly lifted his cup.

"Nay, it was seven," Aragorn said and sipped the liquid.

"Seven?"

"Aye. Sebile had just been born and Mesin brought him. Sebile just celebrated his seventh birthday a few days ago from what Halbarad told me."

"What happened to them?" Legolas asked and saw Aragorn's face twitch in pain.

"Mesin was killed by orcs a few days after Sebile was born seven years ago. He had been such a proud father when he showed everyone his son," Aragorn murmured and stared into the fire.

It fell silent again until Aragorn looked up to see Halbarad moving quickly towards him. Aragorn sat up as Halbarad bent to speak to his leader. Before Legolas could blink, Aragorn's mug was cast aside and he was on his feet leaving the fire's circle of light. A moment later Elladan and Elrohir were following him and Legolas had to move quickly to catch up to the four. The shadows were deeper into the trees as they moved farther away from any of the few fires left around camp. Legolas soon saw a young man who couldn't be much older than two and twenty years; but it was hard for Legolas to estimate a human's age.

"Girath, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked softly as he approached the young man.

Before he could answer, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slowly started to crumble. Aragorn's long legs ate up the ground and he caught the young man in his arms before gently lowering him to the ground. He quickly searched for wounds and his hands touched warn blood. Without a word, he slipped his arms behind the boy's back and under his knees. Aragorn stood without help and quickly moved back towards the center of camp.

"Elrohir." The younger twin was beside Aragorn before the name had faded from his lip. "Hurry to my tent and lay out my herbs. You know what I will probably need."

Elrohir ran past Aragorn as everyone followed behind the man. Legolas watched Aragorn's strong back and how he never once faltered even with the thigh wound. Every moment Legolas found something new to respect about the man. Every one of his preconceived notions about humans was being wiped away. And all by this one human.

The tent flap was open and a small fire was burning with a pot of water heating. Aragorn ducked into the tent and gently laid Girath onto a small cot. Halbarad helped Aragorn remove the boy's coat and tunic to reveal the wounds.

"None of these wounds are serious. Why did he pass out?" Halbarad asked quietly and stepped back to let Aragorn clean the wounds.

"You are correct, they are not serious and there looks to be no massive blood loss. I would assume exhaustion for there are dark bags under his eyes," Aragorn said and motioned towards the young boy's face.

"Did he have anything with him?" Elladan asked and Halbarad paused for a moment.

"I do not think so but I can not be sure. He told me that he needed to speak with Strider and it was an emergency. He would not answer any of my questions until he spoke to Strider."

"Elladan, check and see if he dropped something or how he got to camp. He should not even be here," Aragorn muttered and tossed aside a bloody strip of cloth.

"He is right," Halbarad agreed. "Girath and his father had gone home for his sister's wedding."

"I will see what I can find, Estel."

Elladan left the tent without a sound and Elrohir appeared with a small bowl. He handed the bowl to Aragorn and then collected some bandages.

"Halbarad, perhaps you could fix a plate of food for Girath for when he awakens. He will probably be hungry."

The other man nodded and left the tent as Elrohir helped Aragorn with the wounds. Legolas stood quietly at the edge of the tent as Aragorn gently spread the paste onto the wounds. Elrohir saw the movement first and his hands stilled.

"Legolas, come and hold him down until we finish," Elrohir said softly as he glanced up to his friend.

Legolas paused for a moment before moving to the top of the cot. He gently pressed down on the young boy's shoulders and watched as his eyes fluttered before opening. A groan escaped the pale lips and his body jerked when the paste was spread into a deep wound.

"Strider," Girath mumbled and Aragorn handed the bowl to Elrohir before moving closer to the top of the cot.

"Rest east, Girath. I am here and you are safe," Aragorn whispered as the boy's eyes slowly opened.

"Strider…I finally reached…you."

"Rest Girath, you-"

"No…I must tell you…he is hunting…f-for you. He holds…the t-town…hostage," he muttered and Aragorn's eyes narrowed.

"Who, Girath?"

"Nasin…Nasin hunts you."

The name had an affect that none expected. Aragorn jerked back in shock and would have fallen if his hand didn't hit the floor quick enough to brace himself. His face paled and the elves knew there was a bad story coming.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently for this chapter. Life is just so hectic right now and I just have had no drive to write. I will send the reviewer responses out by email, if I can. When you review please put in your email address so I can respond. Till next update.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well here is the new chapter; I am so sorry for taking so long but it was not as long as the other story's wait. Again I am so sorry about taking so long. But here is the new chapter and if everyone would review then I would just be so giddy and it would give me good incentive to write faster. Heehee, enjoy! And review responses are going out by email if I was given the email address.

(I)(I)(I)

Elrohir reached out and steadied his brother as Aragorn stared at Girath. Shaking himself as if to cast off water, Aragorn moved back to Girath's side and quietly soothed the young man. Halbarad appeared with a bowl of soup and handed it to Elrohir before retreating to the edge of the tent. Aragorn took the bowl from Elrohir and looked from Elrohir to Legolas and to the door. Nodding slightly, Elrohir stood and motioned for Legolas to follow. Halbarad followed them out and the three sat around the abandoned fire from earlier. After a few moments, Halbarad stood and walked towards another fire where several other Rangers sat quietly.

"Who is Nasin?" Legolas asked softly as he glanced to Elrohir.

The twin stared into the fire before answering. "I do not know. There is no one in my memory by that name. Estel must know him though by his reaction to the name."

Legolas nodded and looked up as Aragorn emerged from the tent and glanced around for someone. Halbarad stood with another man following and they quickly approached Aragorn. They spoke in quiet tones until the new Ranger disappeared into the tent and the other two men walked towards the fire. Elladan appeared from the shadows and flanked Aragorn's other side as they entered the fire's circle of light.

"Girath is resting now and should be fine once he regains his strength," Aragorn reported softly to whoever was listening.

"Who is Nasin, Estel?" Elrohir asked and looked to his brother.

"Nasin is the father of the boy I killed."

The forest seemed to fall silent at the man's answer as everyone stared at him in shock. The twins stared at their brother, looking for any sign that he was joking. They knew he killed out of necessity and there were reasons and circumstances behind it. But he said it almost without remorse.

"You killed him?"

Aragorn nodded and sighed before speaking. "It happened about two months ago. I was traveling to a village when I was ambushed by orcs under orders of a human. When they had captured me and met the human before I knew who or what he was. He called himself Servant and that was all; the orcs called him that also. I felt something when he neared and I soon realized what I sensed. He reeked of evil and of the Nazgul. Somehow they possessed him from Mordor."

"Did they realize who you were, Estel?" Elladan asked fearfully.

"I am sure they did not. Despite being possessed, he did not have the Nazgul's sensitive senses. They beat me for a while before leaving me be so they could drink. By the next morning I had managed to get loose from my bonds. The orcs were still sleeping off their brew and I thought that Servant was sleeping also but he was not. I had only gotten out of the orcs' hearing range when someone grabbed my shoulder and jerked me back. It was Servant and we started to battle. In the end, I killed him by piercing his heart. When he died, there was a dreadful shriek from the Southeast before it fell silent again. The blood loss caught up to me and I collapsed unconscious several yards from Servant. When I awoke again, I was in a village with a healer leaning over me. He told me that the hunters had found me and another after attacking a group of orcs. The other was Servant's body and he was originally from that town. The men of the village had to keep Nasin from trying to kill me. Nasin would not believe that his son had become evil but the rest of the village believed me.

"After I healed enough to travel on my own, they escorted me from the village in the middle of the night. They warned me that Nasin was powerful and dangerous and to be careful. I thought he would be fine once he grieved and calmed down but I must have been wrong."

Aragorn sighed and looked up at Elladan as the elf passed the small pack to his brother. Pulling out everything and setting it aside, he searched the bag and found an old load of bread that had been munched on and a quarter of water in a waterproof pouch. It gave him a rough estimate of how far Girath had traveled but that was it. Setting the pack aside, Aragorn ran his fingers through his hair and sighed once again.

"Halbarad, you will stay with the Rangers and carry on as usual. Elladan, you will ride home with Elrohir and Legolas. Tomorrow, I will ride to the village and confront Nasin to finish this," he said and the twins immediately protested.

"We are riding with you, Estel. There is no way you can change our minds," Elrohir stated firmly and Elladan agreed.

"You will and you will escort Prince Legolas to Rivendell or to Mirkwood. I will not let him be pulled into my problems and issues," Aragorn said and Legolas sat up straighter.

"Listen to me, human. You do not dictate to me what I will do and I resent the fact that you think you can. I and I alone will decide what I will do," Legolas snapped and ignored the looks from everyone else.

"This is none of your concern and I will not drag an innocent bystander into the Rangers' affairs."

Legolas was about to respond but a hand on his forearm quieted him.

"We will decide that tomorrow morning, Estel. It would be best that we all rest before morn and then we will decide," Elrohir said calmly and shot a look to his twin.

Aragorn was silent as he stared at the Mirkwood elf before standing and glancing to Elladan. "I bid you all goodnight."

Elladan followed his human brother as he walked silently towards his tent. Aragorn knew one of his brothers was behind him but he waited until he reached his tent before turning to the elf.

"Yes, Elladan?"

"I do not believe that Legolas will heed your orders and go home. And you know very well that Elrohir and I will not leave your side," Elladan said softly as they stood outside the tent.

"Is it wrong of me to hope that you would have?" Aragorn asked with a sigh.

Elladan chuckled with a faint grin upon his lips. "Yes, it is. I have a very bad feeling about his Nasin and it would ease my heart to ride with you."

Aragorn looked up at his brother who was only an inch or two taller than the human. "I would never say this near anyone else, but I am glad that you are here Elladan. I have been without family for a long while. However, I do not protest Elrohir and you riding with me but it is the prince that I object to. I do not feel much of friendship towards someone who left me to die."

"He is a great elf and a marvelous warrior. And honestly, I believe he wants an adventure. He has not left the forests of Mirkwood for many years," Elladan said as Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Marvelous, we are taking a spoiled princeling with us."

"Estel, please, do not call Legolas a spoiled princeling around him. He will greatly resent it and I would highly doubt if you two will ever be friends afterwards."

"I make no such aims to become friends with him."

"Nonetheless, Estel, we all ride with you tomorrow," Elladan said sternly.

"Good night, Elladan."

Elladan smiled as Aragorn entered his tent to sleep. "I love you also, Estel."

He chuckled with he heard Aragorn grumble at him before he leapt into the trees for the night.

(I)(I)(I)

The morning dawned brightly when Legolas stepped out from his tent and stretched his back. He saw the human conversing quietly with Elrohir near the horses. Elladan was packing the horses for the journey and nodded to Legolas as the elf approached.

"Well, human?" Legolas asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Aragorn glanced to the elf when he interrupted and looked back to Elrohir to finish the conversation. Elrohir smothered the smile that threatened to erupt on his face as he listened to Aragorn. He knew Legolas was not accustomed to being ignored and he was interested to see how the elf prince would react. He caught a glance from his twin and knew that he also was listening closely. Legolas' eyes narrowed as Aragorn continued to ignore the elf. Once ending the conversation with Elrohir, Aragorn turned and addressed Legolas.

"Yes, Master Elf? You wished to have a word with me?"

Legolas seemed to stumble over his words in rage as Aragorn patiently waited before speaking again.

"I would expect common courtesy of not interrupting a conversation from an elven prince such as yourself. The answer you wish to know is yes, you may ride with us."

"I may ride with you?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"Yes, my prince, you shall. We ride in a few moments; be ready."

Aragorn turned and walked to Halbarad as the second in command smiled. "You bait him. That may be unwise in the long run."

"I care not, Halbarad. It is he who allows himself to be baited," Aragorn said as the two men walked slowly through the waking camp.

"Yes, but you enjoy it far too much," Halbarad replied and Aragorn grinned.

The two stopped outside Aragorn's temporary tent and Aragorn collected his cloak and few items before standing again. Fastening the cloak, Aragorn stared at Halbarad and wondered when he would see the other man again.

"Till next time we meet, Strider."

"Till then, Halbarad. Remain safe," Aragorn said and gripped the other man's forearms.

The tightly hugged and Aragorn walked back to where the horses waited. He said farewell to many of the men before mounting his horse and riding from the camp. The elves followed silently as they rode through the forest and towards the west. Elladan rode by Aragorn's side and the other two rode behind. Aragorn felt the tension crawl back into his bones and muscles with each stride of his horse. He drew comfort from his brothers and their presence as they rode with him. It had been too long since he rode with his brothers.

"How fares Imladris since I last visited?" Aragorn asked as he guided his horse down the path.

"Well if Glorfindel and Erestor say away from each other, everything is fine. Those two have gotten worse since you left and we are not there often. I think they feel it has gotten too quiet around the home and they have taken it upon themselves to enliven the house again," Elladan said with a chuckle as his stallion stepped over a fallen tree limb.

"And I am sure Elrond is ready to drug both of them into a stupor."

"Just about. Ada is about halfway through his library. He is now realizing how busy we kept him with healing our injuries from some adventure. He misses you, Estel. It has been several months since your last letter."

"I hope to visit him soon. Then I can show Erestor and Glorfindel the meaning of annoying," Aragorn laughed and glanced back at Legolas. "You are being quiet, Prince Legolas. Are you well?"

Legolas turned his attention to the human and saw a faint wisp of worry in the silver eyes. Why should the human worry if he was being quiet? Elladan glanced back also and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yes, I am well. I was just thinking," he replied and held the human's gaze.

"Thinking of what?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow and Aragorn copied him before turning to face forward. It was silent as Legolas stared at the human's back.

"I was thinking of how long it has been since I visited Imladris. I was actually on my way there when I was captured."

"What happened? They said you killed six men of their troop. I know elves do not normally kill humans without provocation."

"Perhaps it is different for Mirkwood elves."

Aragorn chuckled before replying. "True, it may be different for an elf from the forests of Mirkwood but I doubt it. My brothers have told me much about your realm and the famed prince and his prowess with the bow. Warriors of Mirkwood are fearless and dangerous in battle but they have compassion for the living also. I look forward to seeing your skill with a bow," Aragorn said as his horse splashed through a small creek.

"You are very honest, human."

"Honesty is needed between fellow warriors to survive. And please, call me Strider and not human. That may be what I am but not who I am."

The twins glanced at each other and smiled briefly before riding on. It was going better than either had originally hoped. They knew that Aragorn and Legolas could have a great friendship once they both got past some issues. It just mattered that they didn't kill each other while doing it.

"Where do we travel, Estel?" Elrohir asked after several minutes of a comfortable silence.

"A small town by the name of Ruin; about a two day ride from here," he replied and pulled his horse to a stop.

Aragorn glanced around the forest and down the path ahead of them and behind them from where they came. He carefully sniffed the air before steering his horse off the path.

"We should stay off the trail," he commented quietly and motioned for the elves to follow.

"What is wrong, Estel?" Elrohir questioned as they wove around the trees.

"That trail is used regularly by hunters and trappers and they had been there recently. I did not want to chance having our horses injured by any traps or pits," Aragorn answered and pushed deeper off the trail.

"What about this Nasin?" Legolas asked and pushed aside a low hanging branch.

"What about him?"

"What do you plan to do about him?" he responded and suppressed the urge to swat the human's head.

"Hopefully talk to him and make him see reason. If not, then well…"

"You will kill him," Legolas finished for him and Aragorn nodded.

"Yes; if he means to seek my death then I will defend myself. But I will not go into that town looking for his death and will only kill as a last resort," Aragorn said and suddenly rode out of the forest.

Stopping his horse, Aragorn breathed deeply and let it out slowly. Looking over at Elrohir, Aragorn whacked the back of Elrohir's head and kicked his horse forward into a gallop. There was only a moment's pause before Elrohir flew after his brother with a laugh. Elladan looked over at Legolas and shrugged his shoulders before kicking his horse forward with Legolas close behind. The four raced across the plain with echoing laughs as the wind raced past them. Aragorn crouched lower and felt the horse fly under him as he leaned lower over the horse's neck. Slowly, he sat up and slowed his horse with a bright smile before turning to his brothers.

"You are getting slow, Elrohir," Aragorn laughed as the elf scowled and gently shoved his brother.

"When will you ever grow up, Estel?" Elladan asked with a chuckle.

"I hope never."

Aragorn continued to smile as they rode for the rest of the day before stopping for the night. Elladan hunted several rabbits and they ate dinner before bedding. Legolas took the first watch and passed the night silently by sitting by the fire and occasionally poking it with a stick. He was to awake Elrohir to change swifts so he watched the moon to track its progress and estimate the time.

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn sighed and rolled over in annoyance. He had just woken up and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again for the rest of the night. Turning his head, he found Legolas watching him across the fire. Sitting up, Aragorn moved around the fire and sat beside the elf.

"I will take Elrohir's watch; you can get some rest," he whispered as he glanced to Legolas.

Legolas nodded but continued to stare at the fire. Knowing the elf heard him, Aragorn turned his attention to the surrounding area. The fire crackled softly as the two beings sat so close yet so far away.

"The six men I killed had ambushed me just at the outskirts of Mirkwood," Legolas said softly and Aragorn turned to look at him.

"Why did they ambush you?"

Legolas shrugged and poked at the fire. "Because I am an elf? I tried to disappear into the trees but one of their arrows caught me in the left shoulder. I fought them off the best I could but their numbers overwhelmed me. They were taking me to their town to sell me to the highest bidder."

"The Rangers and I commonly meet slave masters on the trails. It is a disgusting business that no one deserves. Few people have the stomach for slavery but no matter how many slave masters we kill they always seem to reappear." Aragorn dropped his gaze for a moment before looking at the elf again. "I am sorry I did not get there sooner."

Legolas shrugged and turned to look Aragorn in the eyes. "Do you actually feel sorrow?"

"Few know what true sorrow is, but yes; I am sorry for what my fellow men did to you. You were in the position to kill them and had reason to do so, so I feel no sorrow for the men. They got what they deserved."

Legolas slowly nodded and turned back to stare at the fire. "You are different, Strider. I have never known a human like you."

"How many humans have you known?" Aragorn asked with a smirk.

"Point taken."

Legolas glanced at Aragorn and chuckled as he shook his head. Aragorn grinned and took the branch from Legolas to poke at the fire.

"Get some rest, Legolas."

Legolas nodded and moved to the spot Aragorn had lain and stretched out to slip into elven dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Reviewer Responses are going out right after I post this chapter. Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this story and my untimelyness with updating. And I realized a bit earlier that I am really beating up Elladan in both my stories. Heehee, poor baby…not! Anyway, enjoy! Oh and, Viviana for some reason I think the email may not get to you because it was bounced back at me last time or it may get to you this time. Hope it does. Spades

(I)(I)(I)

Elladan blinked as he emerged from his sleep to find the sun peaking over the horizon. Sitting up, he looked to where Aragorn stood with his arms crossed cross his chest and staring at the sunrise. Elladan moved to Aragorn's side and watched the sunrise with his brother.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful a sunrise can be," Aragorn murmured and took a deep breath.

"Aye, they are a sight to behold. Today should be a good traveling day if we continue to move quickly."

Aragorn nodded and turned his head to look at the two elves sleeping behind them.

"Should we wake them?"

"I thought Elrohir was taking the second shift?"

Aragorn shrugged before answering. "I woke up and could not sleep afterwards so I took the watch after Legolas. I do not think Elrohir will mind."

"We shall see when he wakes up," Elladan chuckled and turned to waken his brother.

Aragorn grinned and walked to Legolas' side. Kneeling by Legolas, Aragorn watched the elf's eyes for a sign when the elf woke. Aragorn knew to never try and physically wake an elf; especially one that he wasn't very close to. He could gently touch Elrond to wake him up but Elrond did not need to be wary at home. One time when he touched a sleeping Elladan on the arm, he had quickly felt a dagger pressed against his throat. From then on he had been wary near a sleeping elf.

"Legolas," Aragorn said softly and saw the elf's eyes clear immediately. "Time to be moving on."

Legolas blinked as he sat up and watched as Aragorn stood and moved back from the elf. Aragorn quickly packed up and tied everything to the horses. He avoided Elrohir as they broke down the rest of the camp and mounted. Legolas watched Estel silently and continued to evaluate what he had learned so far of the adopted son of Elrond. He was actually feeling a form of friendship growing from seeing how close the twins were to this human. He smiled faintly upon seeing Elrohir berate his human brother for taking his shift. Could he really learn to be friends with a human? The descendent of Isildur? The man who was the cause of the deepening shadow at his home. Legolas nudged his horse faster and trotted up beside the human. Elrohir glanced at Legolas and slowed his horse until reaching his twin's side. Aragorn looked at the blond haired elf that rode by his side.

"Yes, Master Elf?" he asked and watched as Legolas slipped his bow from his shoulder.

"I find myself in a quandary, Strider."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and waited for the elf to explain.

"And what quandary would that be?"

"I find myself starting to like you and I wonder how that can be."

Aragorn was silent for a moment as he thought over the comment. "Is that a compliment, Master Elf? Or should I be insulted?"

"I believe it is a compliment, Estel," Elrohir said from behind the two.

"Ah, I see. Well, my friends are few and far between. Most find it too dangerous to be friends with a Ranger. Are you willing to take that chance?" Aragorn asked and glanced over at Legolas.

"From what I have seen so far…yes. I am willing to take the chance."

Aragorn chuckled and guided his horse down a slope. "I hope you are ready for an adventure. Being my friend is never boring."

"I look forward to it."

Elrohir glanced over to Elladan and brightly smiled. The four new friends rode through the rest of the day until two hours past dark. The town was in sight but no movement was visible from the outskirts. They stopped their horses on the outskirts and stayed there silently as Aragorn slouched in the saddle. He stared at the small village in thought before quietly sighing.

"Do you want to go in now, Estel? Or wait until morning?" Elladan asked and glanced over at his brother.

"Now…the townsfolk may be injured. I do not know of what Nasin is capable of," Aragorn murmured and nudged his horse forward.

Everyone flanked Aragorn as they rode towards the town in silence. It looked like a ghost town as they rode down the main street of the town slowly. Every elf had an arrow notched in their bow and eyed each corner and shadow. A dog padded across the street and stopped to look at the visitors before scurrying off. Aragorn flexed his grip on his sword's handle and felt a chill run up his spine. They stopped in the center of town and looked around.

"Nasin! Where do you hide?" Aragorn yelled and the elves flinched at the sudden loud noise.

Silence responded to Aragorn's cry as everyone looked around. Elladan's bow came up in a blink of an eye as he sighted a movement in a doorway.

"So, you have come out from hiding, Strider. Your father must be so proud of you."

A man stepped out from the shadows of a building holding a sword at his side. Aragorn laid a hand on Elladan's forearm and glanced to his brother. A small shake of his head made Elladan lower his bow but kept it ready. Aragorn turned his attention back to Nasin and took a calming breath.

"Where are the townspeople, Nasin?"

"Somewhere where they will not interfere with our conversation."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. You killed my son and I want revenge. You took my boy away."

"I killed him but your son was taken away by someone else. He was possessed by the Nazgul and nothing could have helped him," Aragorn soothed as his horse shifted under him.

"My son was not possessed! You lie to save your own life!"

"My brother does not lie!" Elrohir snapped and Aragorn shot the elf a glance.

"You and I, Strider! Here and now, so I can kill you," Nasin snarled and pointed the blade tip at Aragorn.

"If that is what will solve this, Nasin."

Aragorn slipped from his horse and pulled off his coat to drape it over the saddle. Glancing to Elladan, Aragorn moved towards the center of the street. Nasin followed as each man eyed each other warily. Legolas looked to Elladan and saw the Noldor's jaw muscle flex. He could see that neither Elladan nor Elrohir were very happy about the current arrangement.

Aragorn glanced back at the twins and Legolas as the elves watched. "Do not interfere."

The two brothers growled softly as Aragorn faced Nasin again. He drew his sword and held it ready. The two men tapped swords to signify start. Nasin swung out with the sword making Aragorn jump back out of the sword's range. Aragorn parried to next stroke and danced aside to stay in the open. Nasin was a better swordsman than Aragorn first anticipated as he blocked several more attacks. Aragorn knocked aside Nasin's sword but didn't see the older man's fist snap up. The blow snapped Aragorn's head back and he instantly tasted blood on his tongue. The blow dazed him just long enough for Nasin to knock the sword from his hand. Aragorn ducked under Nasin's arm and dove for his sword. Just as his hand closed around the sword's handle, he heard an orc cry and the sound of arrows leaving bows. He heard the elves yelling as he grabbed the hilt. An arrow buried into his forearm and he screamed as another pierced his calf. Looking around, he saw a whole horde of orcs and goblins storming the town numbering about forty. Elrohir was bleeding from a cut on his cheek, Elladan was bleeding heavily from an arrow in his abdomen and Legolas had an arrow in his right upper chest. A shadow fell over him and his free hand grabbed the sword from his hand and blocked Nasin's blade. He sliced low and felt the blade go through the other man's ankles. When Nasin fell, Aragorn dropped his sword and reached up to draw the arrow out. It came out with one jerk as he gritted his teeth. Moving awkwardly, he jerked the arrow from his calf and tossed it aside.

Getting to his feet, he killed the nearest orc and turned to the next one. His wounds bled freely as he fought several more orcs. He eventually found himself down another street and all the orcs were dead. Leaning against a building, he wiped the blood from his sword and paused for a moment before pushing away from the wall.

"Elladan?" he yelled and limped onto the main street.

He counted the number of dead orcs and knew instantly that there weren't enough orc bodies. Tracks led out of the village so the other orcs must have ran from the village.

"Elrohir?" he yelled and stopped to listen.

"I am here," a rough voice responded and coughed.

Aragorn limped to where Elrohir was slowly sitting up. He shoved a dead orc off his legs and carefully stood up before looking around. The horses had originally scattered when the orcs attacked but they were slowly approaching again. Nasin's body was about seven feet away and his head was about twelve feet away. Aragorn grimaced and continued to look around for Legolas and Elladan.

"I do not see either of them," Aragorn muttered and limped down the street.

"They must be here," Elrohir replied and moved around the street looking for his brother and friend.

Biting his lip, Aragorn limped into the building Nasin had come out of. It was a small goods shop that sold soap, parchment, lamps and other individual items. Taking the burning lamp from the counter, he moved through the building and eventually found a securely locked the door. The sign on the door said "Cellar/Storage" and Aragorn unlocked the two locks. Opening the door, he held the lamp aloft to illuminate several upturned faces.

"Strider!" a voice from the back of the crowd cried.

"Valina?" Aragorn asked as a figure moved up the steps and through the crowd.

Valina was Girath's older sister that had, Aragorn thought, been getting married. He wondered if the marriage had actually been completed. He saw the bright red hair first before the young woman came into view.

"Where is Nasin?" she questioned and looked over the bloody Ranger.

"Nasin is dead. While we were battling a horde of orcs stormed the city. Tell the men they need to find weapons and search the village. Is anyone injured?"

"A little roughed up but nothing serious," Valina replied and ushered everyone out of the cellar.

"Valina, one of my brothers and another elf are missing. Tell the men to look for both of them, please," Aragorn whispered to the woman and she nodded.

"I will. Are you going to the Healer's Office?"

"Yes, to patch myself up before I collapse from blood loss," he weakly grinned.

Valina was giving the men instructions when Aragorn limped from the store and moved towards the Healer's building. Elrohir joined his side as he crossed the street and opened the door.

"I could not find either of them," Elrohir said softly and lit a few other lamps to illuminate the room.

"Marvelous. The orcs must have taken them. We will follow in the morning," Aragorn said and opened a cabinet to collect herbs and bandages.

"Aye, it is too late to travel now and track them," Elrohir muttered but Aragorn could hear how much he disliked the idea.

"Elrohir, come and help me with my wounds. We will collect Elladan and Legolas tomorrow."

"I hope they can survive until tomorrow."

Aragorn locked gazes with Elrohir and both were plagued with worry. Everything was unknown until they found their brother and friend tomorrow. Hopefully they would be found alive.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas awoke with a jerk when pain throbbed through his body. The stench struck him next as he almost gagged. Painfully lifting his head slightly he glanced around and only saw orcs and goblins. He saw a flash of pale flesh to his left and guessed it was Elladan. His arrow wound was pulsating in pain with every running step the orc took. The shaft had broken off close to the skin and was forced into the muscles. It was still night so they had to have traveled a short distance from the village. His wrists and ankles were bound tightly as he tested the bindings. He heard something in Black Speech and the horde slowed before stopping. The next instant, Legolas was dropped to the ground and he bit back a groan and played limp. He heard another thump next to him and he waited a few moments before cracking open an eye.

Elladan was unconscious next to him with blood dribbling from his nose. The front of this tunic was stained with blood from the severe abdomen wound.

"Elladan? Elladan, awaken," Legolas whispered and carefully shifted closer to his friend.

His friend made no motion to indicate that he was awake. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut to press back the pain before opening them again. With every breath his chest moved and therefore moved the muscle that the arrow was buried in. Every breath was pain as he tried to make his breathing shallower. Glancing over his shoulder, Legolas counted the number of orcs and estimated at least twenty-one. What were the possibilities of getting out of this one? He did not see Elrohir or Estel so they must be back at the village still. The orcs must have missed them when they stormed the village. He looked back to Elladan and started to worry about his friend.

Elladan's face was extremely pale and his breathing was shallow. He had lost a lot of blood from what Legolas could see. Legolas moaned softly and pressed his forehead to the dirt. He knew that Elladan was on borrowed time as it was. Orcs were not known for treating their captives kindly and he doubted that Elladan could take any form of abuse.

"Hurry, Elrohir," he whispered with pain lacing his words.

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn drank the mixture quickly and followed with some water to wash away the disgusting taste. It was still an hour till sunrise and they were about to leave the village to track the orcs. His wounds were bound tightly and he had slept for a few hours to rest himself. The mixture would suppress the pain and keep him awake at the same time. Both of the healing packs were packed full of herbs and bandages for when they found Elladan and Legolas. Aragorn had seen the arrow wound in Elladan's abdomen so he knew he would need everything in his pack. He only hoped they wouldn't be too late.

"Where do you think the orcs are taking them?" Elrohir asked and secured the packs to his horse.

"I do not know. We should see what the situation is and form a plan based on that," Aragorn replied and turned to look up the street.

Valina approached the man and elf, carrying a thick bundle in her arms. She had offered them anything they needed and did everything they asked of her. She smiled to Aragorn and Elrohir as she held out the bundle.

"The men found the elves' weapons. The store owner donated three bundles of arrows to fill the quivers. They are ashamed of what Nasin has done and brought down on you. They do not want you to think badly of this village," she said and brushed away a strand of red hair.

"Many thanks, Valina. I do not think badly of this village; you had no control over Nasin or anything else that happened." Aragorn paused as a smile slowly spread across his lips. "Should you be married yet?"

Valina blushed about as red as her hair and she smiled brightly. "We were married before Nasin took the village."

"Many blessings for you and your partner, Valina. I hope to see you soon again," Aragorn said and kissed Valina on the cheek.

Elrohir and Aragorn mounted their horses and rode out of the city as the eastern horizon slowly brightened. The orc tracks were easily visible as Aragorn watched the trail and Elrohir watched their surroundings. The weapon bundle was secured on Aragorn's horse and his hand never strayed far from his own sword. An hour from the village, Aragorn stopped his horse and carefully dismounted before kneeling.

"One of them is bleeding heavily," he murmured and looked up at Elrohir.

"Probability?"

Aragorn didn't need to ask what Elrohir was asking.

"Factoring in all the different variables…four to five hours or so," Aragorn replied as he stood and mounted.

"So we have four or five hours to find them before one of them dies from blood loss."

"In short…yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This is the last actual chapter but I will be writing an epilogue to go with it at the end. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story and I hope to see you all at my other stories. Cheers to all!

On to the story!

(I)(I)(I)

"Marvelous," Elrohir muttered as Aragorn mounted his horse.

"What is our plan, Elrohir? We can not battle a group of orcs by ourselves. We can only take about eight or ten," Aragorn said as they rode on after the trail.

"I do not know, Estel. We need to get to them quickly thought. Any ideas?"

"We could find the group and ride ahead to set a trap. Perhaps some snares or something of the sort," Aragorn replied and pushed the horse into a canter.

"We are only two, Estel. How much damage can we do alone?"

"Enough to get Elladan and Legolas away from the orcs. Killing is not a priority, saving Elladan and Legolas is."

Elrohir nodded and they rode faster to find the group. They would have to work quickly to set up a trap.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas was close to passing out again. His newly broken ankle throbbed painfully as he was jostled as the orc ran. The broken ankle was from kicking an orc in the knee after the orc started beating the unconscious Elladan. Intending to take the attention off Elladan, Legolas had started struggling and it had worked. The orcs had taken their frustration out on Legolas and left Elladan alone. Bruises decorated his chest and blood slowly streamed from a crude knife wound to his abdomen. He just wanted the group to stop. Elladan was still unconscious and Legolas could barely tell if his friend was still breathing. He was losing hope that Elladan could survive until Elrohir and Aragorn arrived.

He saw Aragorn a moment before the howls started. The orc dropped him to the ground and he cried out in agony from the explosion of pain. Elladan was dumped next to him and that was when Legolas saw the fire. A string of fire stretched across the path and a few of the orcs were on fire. Fire-tipped arrows were being fired at the remaining orcs. Elrohir stepped out into the open and let the orcs see him. The majority of the orcs charged him and he disappeared into the trees. The remaining orcs were quickly killed until there were just burning corpses. Legolas watched as Aragorn sprinted out from his cover and towards the two elves. He knelt by them and searched for a pulse on Elladan while staring at his brother's face.

"Is he…" Legolas asked softly as Aragorn slowly closed his eyes.

Aragorn was silent before opening his eyes again. "He is alive. His pulse is very weak but he is alive."

Folding his cloak tightly, Aragorn pressed the material against the wound hard. He needed to stop the bleeding quickly; Elladan had lost too much blood already. Aragorn glanced to Legolas and saw an expression of fear a moment before a shriek almost shattered Aragorn's ears. Pain pierced Aragorn's back and he was torn away from Legolas and Elladan. He was thrown aside and he hit the ground rolling. A winged beast stalked towards him with another shrieking cry. Aragorn scrambled back in fear as the teeth snapped close to his leg. The beast lunged at Aragorn and two arrows flew over his head to pierce the beast's head and neck. The beast jerked back with another shriek and took to flight. Aragorn stared blankly at the spot where the beast had stood before turning to see Elrohir standing at the edge of the tree line. Elrohir lowered his now empty bow and stared off where the winged beast flew. His dark eyes moved to Aragorn and the brothers stared at each other.

A moment of loving understanding passed between the two before Aragorn climbed to his feet. He slowly moved to where Legolas and Elladan laid while slipping a dagger from a sheath. Kneeling, he cut the bonds and leaned over Elladan to press on the folded cloak.

"We need to move from this location before the other orcs return," Elrohir said softly and Aragorn nodded.

"I know but if I do not stop the bleeding then we will be carrying one dead elf," Aragorn answered and glanced quickly under the cloak.

"How badly are you injured, Legolas?" Elrohir asked and cut away Legolas' bonds.

"Bad enough…ankle is broken…dagger wound to abdomen," he said and pressed his hands to the wound.

Elrohir collected their healing packs and gently picked Legolas up. Aragorn cradled Elladan in his arms and they walked to where the horses were tied. They found a small secluded area far enough away from the dead orcs to set up camp. Elrohir made a small hot fire before looking over Legolas and working on the abdomen wound. Legolas laid flat on the ground and turned to watch the human work on his brother. The human's movements were quick and exact as he cleaned the wound and started to stitch it closed. Legolas flinched when Elrohir started sewing his wound closed.

"How is Elladan, Estel?" Elrohir asked softly and set aside the needle.

"Bad, he has lost too much blood and his body cannot function without it," Aragorn muttered and tightly bound the wound with cloth.

"His body will replenish it."

"No, Elrohir, it will not. He needs blood now."

Aragorn sighed and pressed the back of his hand to his brow.

"Have you stitched Legolas' wound?" he asked softly with his eyes closed.

"Yes. I still need to look over his ankle."

"He is out of immediate danger?"

"Yes. What are you thinking, Estel?"

"Come and sit next to Elladan. We need to take drastic measures to save him. Make a fist, Elrohir," Aragorn directed and dug through his sack.

He pulled out several different things and knelt in front of Elrohir. "I am going to try something I saw in a town a few months back. We will take blood from you and put it into Elladan. You two are identical twins so the blood is the same."

"I trust you to do whatever you think is best, Estel."

Aragorn nodded and wrapped a piece of sinew around Elrohir's bicep and started feeling along the antecubital fossa; or simply the inside of his elbow along the soft flesh. Holding his finger there, Aragorn reached for a sharpened piece of steel and leaned over Elrohir's arm. Legolas saw Elrohir flinch when the steel pierced his skin. A small clamp was pinching the thin tube of cleaned intestine and stopped the bright red streak running from Elrohir's arm and down the tube. Aragorn turned to Elladan and did the same to his arm but left off the sinew. He then released the clamp and watched the red line snake down towards Elladan.

"Now do not move, Elrohir. I will set Legolas' ankle and then check on you again. Call for me if you begin feeling ill or light headed," Aragorn directed and loosened the sinew around his bicep.

"I will, Estel. Help Legolas with his ankle," Elrohir said as Aragorn stood.

Aragorn knelt by Legolas and gently felt the ankle through the soft boot. He gently moved the foot into his lap and started to take off the boot without jostling the foot.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Legolas grunted as Aragorn slowly slid the boot off.

"In a human village where a young boy had been mauled badly by a dog and lost a lot of blood. He had a twin sister and the village healer did it," he said, distracted, and set aside the boot.

Legolas bit his bottom lip as Aragorn probed the ankle. Taking a roll of cloth, he tightly wrapped the ankle and gently lowered it onto Elrohir's pack.

"It is a closed fracture which is good but it is bad because the break is in the same location as the earlier break. I will need to immobilize it or else the damage will be too much to fix."

"For how long?" Legolas asked faintly.

"At least a month off the ankle to ensure it re-heals properly."

Legolas nodded and watched as Aragorn moved back to the twins. He saw blood upon Aragorn's neck for the first time and remembered the beast's claws digging into Aragorn's upper back. The wounds did not seem to faze him as he checked Elladan's pulse and faintly smiled.

"His pulse is stronger and he is breathing easier," he said and sat back with a sigh.

"Estel."

Aragorn looked at Elrohir and saw him looking at Elladan. Elladan's eyes were open and he was looking around slowly.

"Hey there, brother. Welcome back," he said softly.

"Did I go somewhere?" Elladan mumbled and slowly blinked.

"Almost. You need to rest, Elladan. You have lost a lot of blood."

"You okay, 'Ro?"

"I am fine, 'Dan. Rest," Elrohir replied with a smile.

"You are going to be here when I wake up?"

"Always."

"Good." Elladan's eyes closed as he relaxed. "That is good."

"He will be okay now," Aragorn said and put the clamp on the tubing.

Holding a small square of cloth ready, Aragorn pulled the small piece of steel from Elrohir's arm and pressed the cloth over the small wound. He gently pushed the remaining blood in the tube into Elladan's arm before removing everything. He bound the elbow tightly and laid the elf's arm over his abdomen.

"You need to stay seated, Elrohir, and rest. I am not sure how much blood you gave to Elladan so I want to be careful. I will get you some dried meat to eat, that will help," Aragorn said to the slightly pale elf.

Elrohir nodded and Aragorn slowly stood to walk to the horses. He pulled out some dried meats and fruits to pass to Elrohir and Legolas. Sitting by Legolas, Aragorn slowly pushed off his coat and let it slide from his shoulders. Holding his breath, he carefully pulled his tunic off and let it drop by his side.

"Valar," Legolas muttered upon seeing the wounds decorating the human's entire back.

"That bad?" Aragorn questioned softly and slowly hunched over.

"It will probably scar badly," he muttered as Aragorn watched the elf over his shoulder.

"Oh well, a few more scars will not change anything," he replied and unrolled a strip of clean cloth.

Legolas slowly nodded and started seeing more scars marring the human's flesh. He saw the bandaged forearm and calf along with the obvious weariness.

"Strider, you need to get Elrohir to look those wounds over. They look deep and still bleed."

"I will be fine and besides, Elrohir is asleep. My wounds are not serious," he replied and carefully looped the cloth behind him.

He arranged the cloth and tightened it around his chest. The effort tore a grunt from him and his fingers convulsed against his chest and the cloth. His eyes were squeezed shut as he bit his bottom lip and leaned forward. Legolas watched silently as Aragorn panted softly and looked up at the elf.

"Everything you had hoped for when you befriended me?" he asked weakly and coughed before grimacing.

"Everything and a little bit more, Strider. Will you be okay?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas silently and then weakly grinned.

"I will always be okay. Surviving is the most basic instinct."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that even if the sky falls on you, there is a hole that you can escape from. Survival is the key."

"Do they help you survive?" Legolas asked and motioned towards Elladan and Elrohir.

"Yes; they and the few friends and family I have help me to survive. I do not know what I would do without them," he muttered and pulled a tunic from his bag.

With stiff movements, he slowly pulled on the tunic and glanced at the bloody one by his side. He picked it up and tossed it onto the fire to watch it burn. Legolas cautiously and slowly sat up to shift closer to Aragorn. The effort left him panting with pain but he was vertical and sitting next to the human. Aragorn raised an eyebrow and Legolas shrugged his shoulder slightly and grimaced. It was silent between them as Aragorn stared into the fire.

"Your brothers love you," Legolas said softly and glanced over at the man.

"I know. I only wish they knew how much I love them in return. They took me in and loved me when my father was killed and my mother mourned."

"I must thank you for bringing them out of the darkness. I worried that the grief would consume them after their mother sailed."

"I have heard stories about their battles and lust for blood. Halbarad told me most of it but some I can still read in their eyes. That rage is still there in both of them," Aragorn muttered and took a sip of water.

He handed the water to Legolas as if it was second nature and then stretched out his long legs. The fire crackled softly as Legolas sipped the water.

"Do you ever take a bath and get clean?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas and raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I figure if you and I are going to be good friends and getting into adventures together then you need to smell better."

"Like you, prissy elf?"

Legolas' eyebrows shot up in surprise and he struggled to smother the smile about to split his face. "Filthy human."

Aragorn did smile and slowly nodded. "You are alright, Legolas."

"You also, Strider. You also."

"Even if the sky falls on you, there is a hole that you can escape from."—Korean Proverb


	8. Epilogue

"I am glad you have visited us from Lórien, Lord Glorfindel. It has been a while since you have seen these walls," Elrond said as he and Lord Glorfindel walked down the open air hall.

"It has been a long while. I have been hearing some interesting stories of what your sons have been up to, though," Glorfindel said as they walked into the courtyard.

"Really? What stories-"

"Legolas! Aragorn! Both of you will die!"

Glorfindel started as two blurs streaked past him and two more dark blurs followed soon after. He recognized Elladan and Elrohir but the first two blurs were harder to place. They circled the fountain and stopped on the opposite side as Elladan and Elrohir stopped on the other side. Glorfindel's eyes widened slightly when he saw the condition the twins were in. Both dark haired elves were covered in flour, water and…honey? Both were glaring furiously at Aragorn and Legolas as they tried to calm the twins down.

"Now Elladan, you are overreacting! We did not expect you to have a maiden with you when you went into your sleeping quarters! That was purely an accident," Aragorn said while holding out his hands to fend off the twins if they attacked.

"And we certainly did not expect Elrohir to come running through the connecting door upon her shriek. Her shriek was slightly…uh…loud," Legolas said and finished lamely.

"You are not helping, mellon nin," Aragorn warned and watched as the twins parted and started to slowly circle the fountain.

"Oh Valar," Legolas muttered and eyed Elrohir warily.

"Go!" Aragorn yelled and they both leapt over the edge of the fountain and splashed through the knee deep water.

Glorfindel watched as the twins charged after them and the four ran around a corner and out of sight. He looked to Elrond and saw the elf lord sigh deeply.

"What were we talking about?" Elrond asked and they started walking again.

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn and Legolas sat silently on the roof staring out at the dark forest. The twins had given up on hunting them down for a time; at least until after they got cleaned up.

"How long do you think it will take them to exact their revenge?" Legolas asked to break the silence.

"Knowing them…no idea. Also depends on how long Father lectures Elladan on bringing a maiden into his sleeping quarters," Aragorn replied with a chuckle.

Legolas nodded and loosely wrapped his arms around his knees. "It was rather funny."

"How does your ankle feel?"

"Still stiff occasionally but it loosens every day."

Aragorn nodded and laid back to stare at the night sky. Their friendship had steadily grown since arriving at Rivendell and often paired against Elladan and Elrohir over pranks. Legolas was learning that Aragorn was a man to respect and was honorable.

"I understand. A prince's work is never complete," Aragorn said quietly.

"If you would like to accompany me to Mirkwood, it would be an honor," Legolas said and glanced over at the human.

"Truly?"

"Aye, I believe you would enjoy Mirkwood. I have extended the offer if you wish to accept it."

Aragorn thought silently before smiling. "I will come to Mirkwood with you."

"Excellent; we will have one big adventure."

THE END


End file.
